Shattered Moon Part 12: Fate Remade
by Spunky0ne
Summary: When Byakuya and Renji's son faces danger, the beloved of the Spirit King returns from death to protect him...but will his return end in disaster for all of them?...Bya/Ren series #12
1. Beneath the Waterfall

**Fate Remade**

**By Spunky0ne**

**(_Just a note to let readers know…Holiday Baking has been worked into this story's timeline and so appears here as well as in the original standalone story. This is to adjust Byakuya's pregnancy in Holiday Baking to fit into the Shattered Moon series. So Byakuya is pregnant here, but it is early pregnancy and he does not deliver the child until the next story_.)**

**Prologue: Beneath the Waterfall**

_In a clearing in the woods of the Spirit King's Dimension, beside the calm, blue lake and beneath the waterfall, a tall, pale skinned man with long waves of raven black hair and dark blue eyes, tilted his head back, letting the water run over the back of his head and down the length of his straight back. He tossed his head and gently shook the water out of his hair. A shadowed form approached him and wrapped warm arms around him, nuzzling his neck gently and letting his hands rove all over the noble's lovely skin._

"_Hajime," the king said affectionately, "you know when you do this, I cannot resist you."_

_The noble sank more deeply into the king's embrace._

"_I do not recall saying you needed to resist. You are my king. If there is something you want from me, by all means, it is yours."_

_The king turned the young noble and pulled him closer, bringing their mouths together warmly. Hajime's mouth opened and the king slipped his tongue inside, gently exploring every inch of its sweet depths, curling their tongues together, while a searching hand drifted down and laced their fingers lightly together. Hajime sighed with contentment, sending a tremor through the king._

"_Hajime…" the king breathed in his ear._

_The hot breath tickled the noble's neck and sent a shiver through him. The king pushed him back against the rocks and plundered his mouth again, lingering inside, stroking every surface with light, delicate touches. The noble moaned softly._

"_Ah…my king, when you do this, I cannot resist you!" Hajime breathed._

_The king tightened his embrace._

"_Then let us not resist. Let us make the most of this lovely day, my Hajime."_

_He pulled the young lord down into the shallow water and Hajime laid back, enjoying the riled motion of it on his skin, and the light misted spray from the waterfall. The king laid next to him, leaning over him and continuing the warm exploration of his mouth and the gentle brush of searching hands on the noble's soft skin. Hajime's responding touches were enticing and respectfully placed. One did not make love, he thought, to the maker of all things, without every move being very much by his leave. The king, it seemed, loved both the young lord's touches and the loving respect with which they were offered and it ignited a desire in him to show his appreciation with the continuation of this genuine and passionate exchange._

_His hands traveled the curves of Hajime's body, much as they had in the creation of the very first of the nobles in his lineage, and the king silently congratulated himself on having made these nobles well, both strong defenders of justice in the realm, and supreme examples of their maker's love of beauty in all things. _

_Hajime moved more restlessly now, his eyes brightly lit, his lips honoring the king's body with sensuous brushings and hushed whispers of affection. His heart raced softly under the king's warm fingertips and he breathed in soft, heated sighs._

"_You are so beautiful, Hajime!" the king exclaimed breathlessly._

"_If I am," the young noble panted, "then it's only because you made me that way…"_

_The respect in those words…the happy acknowledgment! The king was truly touched, and he let the sentiment run all through his body, out through his hands, and into the touches he gave Hajime. It made the young lord shiver with pleasure._

"_Hajime…Hajime…will you give yourself to me?" the king whispered into the warm shell of an ear._

"_I withhold nothing from my lord," Hajime responded, "I mean to serve my lord in all things…and in all ways."_

_The king placed a tender kiss on Hajime's lips._

"_I want to give you a gift, Hajime," the king said softly, "I want to make a child with you."_

"_With…" Hajime said smiling, "with…me?"_

_The king nodded, his fingers tracing the young lord's lips._

"_With you."_

_Hajime brushed a cheek against the king's fingers and followed with his lips._

"_But…wouldn't that cause…jealousy?" he asked softly, "We are always careful not to dishonor our queen."_

"_Yes," the king agreed, "and she appreciates this. I assure you, she takes no issue with this decision. I already have heirs. Ours is a friendly, happy marriage of convenience, Hajime, and the queen loves you well for making me so content."_

_Hajime gave him a pleased smile._

"_Then, if it pleases you, we shall make a child, my lord…but…"_

_The words were lost in the rush of the king's passion. His mouth descended on Hajime's, stopping the passage of words, taking the young lord's breath away in a blinding flurry of kisses and sighs. He touched Hajime's thighs and they parted easily for him. Sinking into the core of that beautiful, noble form, the king released his reiatsu, carefully joining it with the noble's, weaving the two into one. Hajime gave a deeply pleasured moan at the binding of their spirit energy and wrapped his body tightly around his king's as the king's power glowed softly around them. Their bodies moved against each other in heavy, passionate thrusts now, and Hajime could neither stop the soft cries that broke from his lips, nor tame the wild tremors shaking his young body._

"_My lord!" he whispered breathlessly, clinging to the king's body, "My king…"_

_The king's power flashed around them, lighting their bodies and sending heavy currents of sensation through them. The king's body shuddered against Hajime's and Hajime cried out in unrestrained pleasure. The king's head bowed gently in release and they rode out the waves of pleasure together, their eyes locked as tightly as their trembling forms. Sated and relaxed, they indulged in a soft display of warm kisses and soothing touches as the water rained down around them._

_The king smiled down at Hajime as the young noble laid beneath him, somewhere between wakefulness and sleep. He touched a hand to Hajime's chest and blue light flared brightly. When it faded, Hajime felt a soft weight rested there and heard a lovely tiny cry. _

"_I wondered how…" Hajime began, and was silenced with a tender kiss._

_"I am your king and creator, Hajime," he said softly, "All things are possible."_

_They laid together, holding their son close, kissing his tiny fingers and toes. When the king left him, Hajime remained beneath the waterfall, holding the infant close to him. The joy he felt was tempered by the growing concern he felt that all was not well between the queen and himself._

_"My Lord is generous and loves me well. He has given me a gift beyond compare. I shall not dare to question him. He is, in all things wise and I will trust his vision._

_But I cannot help but feel the chill in the air, the icy cut of the breeze against my skin. Even as new life lies breathing for the first time, perched happily on my breast, I look into the eyes of my newborn son and I wonder…are we safe? He says the queen is not jealous, that she is happy for us, but her eyes fall darkly on me when she looks at me at all these days, and I fear that she withholds her true heart_."

Byakuya closed Hajime's diary and placed it back among the others, then picked up his own and opened it on the table in front of him. He sighed softly and set himself to work, recording pertinent events within noble house and Seireitei, then he leaned his chin against his palm and thought for a moment before finishing the entry with a more personal observation.

_My dreams continue to be filled with thoughts of my ancestor, Hajime. The ancient sakura in the Spirit King's dimension promised that when my son needs the assistance, it will be Hajime who comes back from death to stand at his side. And although the sakura we planted here allows me communication with the mother tree, she cannot tell me anything more, nor why Hajime is so present in my thoughts. She only says that because of the importance of the approaching events, her eyes are clouded. I understand all too well the need for us all to be free to make our decisions and to choose our fate…but I worry about the hands that move to affect our fate, to shift us from our course and to place us on a reckoning course with disaster._

_The most probable way to that is the discovery that our Hajime has officially been named Crown Prince. Prince Kazuhiko himself first renounced his claim to the throne, then introduced our Hajime as the descendant of the king's union with our ancestor, Hajime. Although the announcement was confined to the Spirit King's dimension and all within know to keep the secret when they come to the Seireitei, I fear that somehow that secret will find its way into the wrong hands. In fact, it almost seems the expected thing. Why else would anyone think to hurt Hajime? He is only five years old. Though he is powerful, he makes no show of it in front of others. Captain Unohana works with him constantly to hone his skills in healing and connection to nature. The only other thing that would draw attention to him is that he is a member of the Kuchiki clan…but there are quite a lot of Kuchiki family members, despite the queen's attack. No, I think this will come from someone finding out about Hajime's designation._

_Worse, I suspect that the one most likely to desire and use that information is the same one who has shown repeatedly his hatred of the Spirit King and the noble families. His recklessness and his manipulations have shaken the Seireitei and this family…and me…too many times. He has been quiet this past year as our family recovered from his last foul plan. _

_Takeshi has regained the memories stolen from him, but still wakes at night, shaking and calling out for me. His heart is still burdened with the fact that he took me to Hueco Mundo himself and that not only was my life threatened, so were the lives of the children I carried and the ones who went to Hueco Mundo to rescue us. But now Takeshi and I are bonded more closely than we were before. Where before we were growing distant, our common experience from our imprisonment at Sosuke Aizen's hands has brought us closer. And we are now very much looking forward to his eighteenth birthday…just four years away…when he will receive his own kenseiken, crafted and first placed by me. It is troubling that Aizen's treachery seems constantly with us, but it has strengthened us…both Takeshi and me._

_I no longer fear for myself. The ancient sakura promised that I would no longer be vulnerable to Kyoka Suigetsu…and that if Aizen should strike me with a fatal blow, my blood will poison him and he will die with me. But I worry that if he learns of Hajime's new status as Crown Prince, he will attack or kill my son…or that he might try to somehow use him to attack our king._

Byakuya's head lifted and he paused his writing. He waited for a moment and heard the sound drift down into the archive. He set his diary back on the shelf and made his way out of the archive. It was dark and the lights had already been turned down for the night. He paused outside the archive and looked around, listening carefully and reaching out with his senses. He sensed a disturbed reiatsu in the garden and heard hushed voices ahead of him. He flash stepped toward the sound.

"Hajime! Hajime, wake up!" said Takeshi's voice, "Hajime, you're sleepwalking again."

Takeshi looked up at Byakuya as he flash stepped into view. Chisaki appeared on the walkway nearby, looking disheveled and sleepy.

"He walked by my room and didn't answer when I talked to him," explained Takeshi.

Byakuya knelt next to the boy, looking into the dark, hazed eyes.

"Hajime," he said, holding him by the shoulders and letting his reiatsu swirl around the boy.

Hajime blinked several times and his eyes began to clear.

"Daddy Bya?" he whispered.

"You were sleepwalking again, Hajime," Byakuya explained, "Do you remember anything?"

The boy nodded.

"Someone was calling me."

Byakuya's eyes closed for a moment, then found his again.

"Did you recognize any voices?" he asked.

Hajime shook his head.

"Then why would you go to them? Why would you go to someone who you do not know?" Byakuya asked.

Hajime looked into his eyes, blinking again.

"I couldn't help it. I didn't want to go, but I did it anyway," he explained.

Byakuya rose, lifting the boy into his arms. He carried the boy back to his room and set him in bed with a kiss on the forehead.

"It's all right, Hajime," he assured the boy, "just try to go back to sleep."

Takeshi and Chisaki were still waiting outside the room when Byakuya stepped out again.

"Is he okay, Dad?" Takeshi asked.

"Hajime is fine," Byakuya assured him, "but to be safe, I will have someone watch his room at night, so that he won't wander off. Now, it is late and you two will be working with Rikichi again tomorrow. If we are ever to convince him to move up to a captain's post, the two of you need to learn to work at the vice captain's level."

"Hai…okay, Dad!"

The twins flash stepped off to their bedrooms, leaving Byakuya looking after them. He turned toward his own room, stopping to speak to the night guard and then to look in on the two baby girls in the nursery. Both girls were sleeping peacefully and the night attendant smiled upon seeing him.

"Sleeping like angels, sir," she assured him.

Byakuya nodded and continued back along the walkway to his room. He walked into the room, closing the garden doors behind him, then moved to the dressing area to disrobe. Wrapping himself in a towel, he continued on to the bathroom and started the shower. He moved underneath the hot spray and sighed sleepily, letting the steaming water wash away the tension. As his anxiousness faded, fatigue took over and he yawned and let his eyes drift shut. So entranced by the soothing rush of water over his body, he didn't even notice when the shower door opened. It wasn't until the warm, tanned arms wrapped around him that he turned in those arms in surprise and found himself being pushed back against the wall, and his mouth being eagerly plundered.

"Kami, Renji! You…weren't supposed to…be back for…another week!" he managed between kisses.

"Yeah, well I was tired of being away from you and the kids," he said, grinning and bending slightly to bite down on the noble's soft, white throat, "And besides, it's Christmas. I didn't want to miss all of the fun."

Byakuya tilted his head back and closed his eyes, moaning softly. He sank his fingers into the thick, wet hair and threaded his fingers into it as the redhead continued his assault on the noble's fully exposed throat.

Renji pulled back for a moment and gazed at Byakuya's questioning eyes, then gathered his unsuspecting lover in his arms and flash stepped back to their bed, dropping him onto it then trapping him there with his own wet body.

"Renji, for kami's sake, I wasn't finished showering…and we're soaked! Renji…"

But the redhead wasn't listening.

He silenced the noble's objections with a flurry of searing kisses, then fell on his throat again, licking the water droplets from his skin. From there, he worked his way slowly down his lover's slender torso, continuing to kiss and lick the drops of water from the soft, sweet flesh. By the time he sank his tongue into Byakuya's navel, the noble's body was trembling and the thickened, blushing member that awaited Renji was leaking furiously in anticipation of his touch.

"I see you missed me, too," he whispered, beginning a warm, loving assault on his lover's body.

"R-Renji…" Byakuya gasped, "w-wait…it…it's been almost…a…ah…Renji!"

He lost the ability to speak as the sinful mouth continued to pleasure him and Renji's fingers prepared him. By the time the redhead removed his fingers and returned to pleasure his mouth again, Byakuya could barely draw breath. Warm fingers pressed against the base of his erection, slowing the pace and giving the noble time to recover himself somewhat. He sucked Renji's tongue into his mouth and stroked it heavily with his own, then released it and nipped hungrily at the redhead's lips.

Renji shifted and nudged the noble's thighs open wider, and entering him slowly. He stopped for a moment, meeting the deep gray eyes affectionately.

"I more than missed you, Bya," he whispered, "When I'm away from you, it's like I'm missing half of my heart."

It barely registered in Byakuya's stunned mind when Renji began to move. His own body moved without thought, straining madly against Renji's, aching for completion, but his mind kept hearing those beautiful words repeat. And they didn't stop, even once the pleasure exploded all around him and their passionate cries filled the air.


	2. Song

**Chapter 2: Song**

Renji stretched out on the sun-warmed grass and rested his head on one curled arm. He reached for Byakuya's hand and laced their fingers together, then moved his head slightly to take in the beautiful sight of his life partner, dreamy-eyed and half-dozing, enjoying the warm weight on his back and shoulder, tiny fingers that ran through the long raven strands of hair and the soft voice that sounded in his ear.

"Da-da Bya…soft…" Akiko murmured, curling her fingers, capturing the long, sleek strands, then sliding her fingers to the ends before starting again.

Hajime lay on his stomach, his chin rested on one palm, smiling up at his baby sister.

"Daddy Byais soft. He is sleeping."

Akiko patted Byakuya's head gently.

"Night-night," she said, then she leaned forward and kissed his cheek.

Byakuya stirred softly and opened one dark gray eye to look up at her. Hajime giggled.

"It's not time for bed! It's still daytime, silly Akiko!" he exclaimed.

Renji felt grasping hands take hold of arm and the motion of hands, knees and feet as Akane climbed onto his shoulder. She sat with her legs around the back of his neck and tugged at his hair tie impatiently.

"Da-Red!" she announced.

"Daddy Ren," Hajime corrected her gently, "That is Daddy Ren."

"Da-da Red," Akane said, tugging at the hair tie again.

A pale hand pulled free of Renji's and reached up to remove the hair tie, then Byakuya's sleepy gray eyes watched appreciatively as the released hair spilled down onto shoulders and back, and into Akane's waiting hands.

"Haiw red," she said, grabbing large handfuls and tugging lightly.

She giggled as a light chuckle shook Renji's shoulders beneath her.

"That's right, Akane," Hajime agreed, "Daddy Ren has hair that is red and Daddy Bya has hair that is black."

He leaned forward and touched Byakuya's hair.

"Black," he said to the two red haired baby girls.

"Bwak," said Akiko, patting Byakuya's hair lightly.

"Bwak," said Akane, tugging on Renji's hair.

Hajime giggled.

"No, Akane," he laughed, "That is red. Daddy Ren's hair is red."

"Da-da Red!" Akane said, tugging the red strand she held.

"Hey!" Renji complained softly, "Ease up there. Leave some attached to my head, squirt!"

"Da-da Red," Akane repeated.

Hajime slapped his forehead in mock frustration.

Byakuya chuckled softly and took hold of Akane's hand. He touched it to Renji's hair.

"Red," he said quietly.

"Red," Akane repeated.

"What's that?" he asked, touching her hand to the red strands again.

"Red," Akane said, smiling.

"Red," Akiko said, reaching over to touch Renji's hair.

They repeated this several times before Byakuya moved Akane's hand to his hair.

"Black," he said softly.

"Bwak," she repeated.

They repeated this several times as well. Then Byakuya lifted his head slightly.

"Red," he said, touching her fingers to Renji's hair.

Then he quickly moved her fingers to touch his hair.

"Black."

He began alternating between the two. He did this for several minutes, then stopped.

"Let's play a game," he said to the girls.

He touched Renji's hair.

"What's that?" he asked.

"Red!" the girls said together.

Then he touched his own hair.

"What's that?" he asked.

"Bwak!" the girls squealed.

"Daddy Bya is very smart," commented Hajime.

"And Daddy Ren is getting sort of hot," Renji said, shifting slightly.

"Red…hot!" said Akane.

Hajime descended into a fit of giggles.

"She said you're red hot!" he laughed.

"Yeah, well, at least someone thinks so," muttered Renji, yawning.

A pair of smoldering gray eyes caught his and a silent message passed between the two.

_I know someone else who thinks you're hot._

"I think," said Hajime, recovering himself, "that we should have a story time!"

At the words, 'story time,' Akiko dropped down and rested her head between Byakuya's shoulders, stretching out on his back. Akane curled up on Renji's back and began to suck her thumb. Hajime's soft gray eyes grew hazed and unfocused as he began.

"Once upon a time, Daddy Bya and Daddy Ren went to the big blue lake and green meadow with their children, Tall Takeo, Strong Takeshi, Wise Chisaki and Little Hajime. Takeo and Takeshi had a swimming race in the cool blue water, while Chisaki and Hajime made flower circlets to put in Daddy Bya and Daddy Ren's hair. Now Daddy Bya and Daddy Ren loved each other and their little family very much, but they decided that day that they wanted to make their family bigger. Little Hajime heard them talking about this and he made a big mistake. He thought that Daddy Bya wanted to have a baby, even though he was a man and he used his magic to make it so Daddy Bya could have a baby. Well, Daddy Bya and Daddy Ren were very surprised when Daddy Bya's tummy began to grow bigger and bigger. And when he knew he had made a mistake, Little Hajime was sad and mad at himself. But Daddy Bya and Daddy Ren were very wise and very kind. They forgave Little Hajime for his mistake and Daddy Bya decided he would have that baby. And his tummy grew bigger and bigger and bigger! And what a surprise! Daddy Bya didn't just have one baby…He had two! They were tiny baby girls with big gray eyes like Daddy Bya's and pretty red hair like Daddy Ren's. And though he still felt bad about his mistake, Little Hajime loved his baby sisters…and their family grew bigger and happier, just as Daddy Bya and Daddy Ren wanted it."

Hajime studied his audience and realized that they had drifted off to sleep.

"Well," he said softly, "It seems that story time is over and now it is nap time."

He dropped his head onto his arms and watched the others sleep. He was drifting off himself when he heard a soft sound on the breeze that sounded like a soft male voice singing. At first, he thought it must be Daddy Bya, but his father's eyes were closed and he could see the soft rise and fall of Byakuya's breathing. He lifted his head and looked around. He heard the sound again, floating on the breeze and again marveled at how like Byakuya's voice it was.

Hajime pushed himself to his knees and glanced at the four sleeping so peacefully in the garden grasses. He wondered if he should wake them, but decided that they looked too comfortable. He looked around for someone else, but Takeo, Takeshi, Chisaki, Rukia and Rikichi were all working…and he hadn't yet seen Hotaru or her baby girl come out of the east wing of the manor.

Hajime sighed, relaxing on his stomach again. The sound seemed to have faded, but a few minutes later, he heard it again, soft and tranquil. Suddenly, the boy's senses were piqued. He climbed to his feet and began following the sound. It led him through the garden gate and up the cool and quiet forest trail. The roiling sound of the waterfall blended in and birdsong joined the gentle voice that tugged at him, carrying him down the trail, only half aware of what he was doing.

The song itself was lovely. It drifted on the light breezes, mixing with the pleasant sounds of morning, lulling and attracting at the same time. A mist had descended on the area…odd, for such a pleasant spring morning. It made Hajime shiver softly. He reached the top of the waterfall and he could see the glowing shape of a man beneath the magical sakura that had been a gift from the ancient tree in the Spirit King's garden. As he grew closer, he could see that the man was actually an elflike creature with an achingly beautiful face…and his voice! It was very like Byakuya's, but the voice had magic in it…magic that seemed to be able to affect him. It had brought him to the tree to find the singing creature and now it held the boy spellbound. Hajime stared unmoving as the creature turned its deep green eyes to meet his and the singing stopped. Hajime sensed great power within the creature he faced.

"Your reiatsu feels familiar," said the creature, "like another I knew…a long time ago."

Hajime suddenly found his voice.

"Who…who are you?" he asked softly.

His power rose around him and he slowly reached out to the creature, touching the pale hand gently with his fingertips. The reiatsu flared and danced around them and the creature smiled as Hajime's spirit brushed his. Hajime stared at the creature, amazement flooding his features. He moved his hand to touch the creature's face. The creature remained frozen, staring calmly into Hajime's eyes.

"Zetsumei Kakyoku," whispered the creature.

Hajime smiled as the creature began to sing again, a soft and lilting tune that teased his senses and filled him with peace and silence. His knees grew weak and gave way and he dropped to the grass beneath the sakura tree. He leaned against the sturdy trunk of the tree, listening and drifting near the edges of sleep. He had almost dropped off to sleep when he thought he heard someone calling his name. He shook his head and started to rise, but the creature's music changed pitch.

The mist swirled around the creature and it glowed more and more brightly, then slowly began to fade. Hajime watched, entranced as the creature disappeared, then dropped to the ground at the base of the tree.

XXXXXXXXXX

Renji's eyes blinked slowly open and he reached up the pat the soundly sleeping infant resting on his shoulder and back. Akane cooed softly.

"Da-Red," she said sleepily, patting his shoulder, then she slipped her thumb into her mouth and drifted off again.

Renji watched Byakuya and Akiko sleeping for a moment, then lifted his head and looked around for Hajime.

"Hajime?" he called softly.

At the sound of Renji's voice, Byakuya's eyes opened.

"What is it?" he asked, gazing up at Renji.

"Hajime," Renji replied, scanning the garden quickly, "He was here with us, but when I woke up, he was gone."

Byakuya maneuvered Akiko into his arms and sat up, holding the squirming infant and searching the garden with his eyes.

"Hajime?" he called.

"I'll check his bedroom," offered Renji, scooping up Akane and rolling to his feet.

Byakuya nodded briefly and walked quickly around the garden trail, looking for any sign of the boy. Renji reappeared a moment later without Akane and took Akiko from Byakuya's arms.

"Let me take her to the nursery. Rukia said she would watch them," he said, flash stepping away.

He returned a moment later and the two searched the manor and garden, calling the boy's name. Unsuccessful in finding him, they slipped out the back gate and followed the forest trail together, calling the boy's name.

They reached the waterfall and turned toward the sakura tree. Byakuya gasped in dismay and flash stepped to the tree and dropped to his knees next to the motionless boy. He lifted Hajime into his arms and called his name.

"Hajime?"

The boy did not stir.

Renji patted the boy's face gently.

"Hey, Hajime, come on. If you're playing games with us, this isn't funny."

"He isn't playing, Renji," Byakuya said, holding the boy close, "He's in a very deep sleep."

"Well…if he's asleep, then we should be able to wake him, right?" Renji asked, his eyes growing distressed.

"We should be able to…but…"

He closed his eyes and focused on the reiatsu around the boy.

"Renji," he said urgently, "There is an unusual reiatsu surrounding him. I don't recognize it. It almost has the feel of…"

"Of what?"

"Did you hear that?" Byakuya asked suddenly.

"What?" asked Renji, tilting his head.

Then he lifted his head and glanced around.

"Singing?" he whispered.

"It's very faint," Byakuya said, holding the boy against him and coming to his feet, "Very odd."

"I don't hear it anymore," said Renji, looking around again.

"Me either," agreed Byakuya, "But we must go. We need to get Hajime back home."

Renji took a last look around as Byakuya flash stepped down the trail, then turned to follow. Behind them, the small creature stepped out from behind the tree, watching with wide eyes as they retreated down the trail.

XXXXXXXXXX

Byakuya sat cross-legged on Hajime's bed with his back against the wall and the boy cradled in his arms. Hajime's head rested gently against his shoulder and his chest rose and fell in a steady rhythm. He looked up as Renji entered the room, followed by Captain Unohana.

"Renji tells me that you cannot wake Hajime," she said, moving closer and sitting on the bed next to Byakuya.

She examined the boy carefully, then placed her hands on his face and extended her reiatsu so that it wrapped around the boy's body. She focused for several minutes, her head bent and her eyes intense.

"He has been placed in a very deep sleep," Unohana said, looking up at Byakuya, "but he has not been otherwise harmed. The reiatsu around him is very odd. It has a hypnotic effect that still seems to be affecting him."

"Will the effect fade? Is he going to wake up soon?" asked Renji worriedly.

"The reiatsu is fading gradually, but I do not know how long it will be before he wakes. The hypnotic effect is very powerful."

"But when he wakes, he will be…all right?" Byakuya asked softly.

"He will be fine," Unohana assured him, "Though powerful, this effect is not permanent."

"Well, that's a big relief," said Renji, "but I still want to know who the hell attacks a five year old kid!"

"Whoever it is must not be allowed to reach him again," Byakuya said quietly, "Renji, we need to have him personally attended at all times from now on. We know that something strange is going on. We have to stop it before whoever this is does something more serious. I will arrange for a personal attendant for him."

"Do you have someone in mind?"

"A relative," Byakuya suggested, "someone we know we can trust."

"What about Shoji?" Renji asked, "He's Hajime's cousin and in my squad. He's always over here visiting the twins anyway. And Mika always worries a lot about him when he goes out with us. She's already had to bury three of her four kids. This could keep him closer to home. And he is a powerful kid, Bya. He would be enough to warn off someone looking for trouble.

Byakuya nodded.

"Very well."

"I'd go get him now, but he won't be back for another day or two."

Captain Unohana lifted her eyes to meet Byakuya's.

"Hanataro could come to stay with you until then," she offered.

"Good idea," said Renji, nodding, "That ought to keep whoever it is from pulling something like this again.

Byakuya rested his face against the top of Hajime's head, only half listening as Renji and Captain Unohana conversed, and then the fourth division captain took her leave of them. He remained leaned against the wall while Renji sat in a chair across from him, studying the distant, worried expression in the dark gray eyes.

"It will be all right," Renji said, feeling as worried for his life partner as he was for his son, "We know there is trouble coming, Bya, but we'll all be okay. We'll all take care of each other."

Byakuya looked as though he was about to answer, when Hajime stirred softly in his arms.

"Hajime," Byakuya said, his voice filled with relief.

The boy looked up at him dazedly.

"Daddy Bya? Daddy Ren?" he moaned, as if touched with fever.

"We're right here," Byakuya assured him.

Hajime sat up slowly and looked around.

"Hajime," said Byakuya calmly, "Do you remember what happened to you?"

The boy blinked several times and thought carefully.

"I heard singing…" he whispered, "Someone was singing and it made me follow it."


	3. Whispers : Holiday Baking, Kuchiki Manor

**Chapter 3: Whispers**

Byakuya kissed a soundly sleeping Akane and set her down gently in her crib. Across the room, Renji laid Akiko in her crib and then joined Byakuya at the door. They nodded to the night attendant and started back down the walkway to their room.

"Are you turning in?" Renji asked, slipping a hand into Byakuya's.

Byakuya shook his head.

"I still have a journal entry to make down in the archive. It won't take long."

"Byakuya," Renji said, tightening his hand on his life partner's, "you look really beat. You sure it can't wait until morning? I know you didn't sleep well while I was away…and between taking care of the kids on your own for the month I was away and managing your squad and clan duties…I don't know how you're still on your feet."

"Nonsense," Byakuya said, frowning, "I had plenty of help with the children and I am quite accustomed to working long hours…as you should know. This will take no more than an hour, then I will sleep."

Renji shook his head and sighed.

"Okay," he said, pulling the noble in for a kiss, "Just don't stay down in that cold, drafty place all night! I'm going to the office to pick up some notes I need for tomorrow's captain's meeting. When I get back, we can have a hot shower and some tea."

"That sounds good, Renji," Byakuya said, nuzzling beneath his chin.

Renji pushed him gently back against the wall and indulged in several more deep, hungry kisses, before reluctantly releasing him and flash stepping away. Byakuya watched as he disappeared, then moved on to the archive entrance and slipped inside, waiting as the door clicked shut behind him. He felt a chill beneath his skin as he walked down the long hallway and through the three heavy interior doors. As he entered the archive, he thought he felt an odd shift of reiatsu in the room, but after standing calmly and reaching out with his senses, he felt no more disruptions and settled down into his chair in front of the shelf that held the diaries of all of the clan leaders in the Kuchiki family's long history. All of them, plus Hajime's. He glanced up at it briefly, but reached for his own and opened it on the counter before him. He quickly noted general clan dealings, then moved on to his personal reflection.

_Hajime was lured away from us today. We cannot tell what manner of being or creature it was, only that it seems to have lured him with singing. When he reached the creature, it put Hajime into a deep sleep, in which he remained for several hours. Once he woke, he seemed to have no memory of anything but the singing and walking to the sakura tree. He doesn't even appear to remember being overcome._

_The reiatsu of the being felt odd…and oddly familiar, something akin to the reiatsu output of a..._

He paused, feeling a hard chill pass through him. He looked around the room briefly, but nothing seemed amiss. Still, the temperature in the room seemed to have lowered noticeably and he shivered softly, even in his thicker kimono. He started to return to his entry, but lifted his head again as a voice rose up from somewhere within the room.

_Zetsumei…Kakyoku…_

Wind whistled through the room, startling him.

"How…" he began.

He stood and studied the room around him. As he turned away from the table, a gust of wind shot through the room again, rustling the pages of his diary. He heard odd whispers rising up around him.

_Saezuru…Zetsumei…Kakyoku!_

A white blaze of spirit energy blazed across the room, catching Byakuya squarely and throwing him off his feet. The white power raked his body, firing itself unchecked through his spirit centers, leaving him frozen and senseless and plunging the room into darkness.

Byakuya wasn't certain how long he laid frozen and barely aware before feeling returned to his limbs and he could move again. A small shaft of light, emanating from somewhere near the set of diaries yielded enough light so that he could see that he was close to the hallway entrance. He pushed himself slowly to his feet and stood, leaning heavily against the wall. He called a small red light to his palm to illuminate the room and found nothing to indicate what had caused the blast. Dizzy and shivering with cold, he staggered into the long hallway and back to the archive entrance. He leaned against the door, shaking softly and feeling oddly weak. After a few harsh, steadying breaths, he managed to pass through the door and out onto the walkway. He wondered briefly how late it was and if Renji had returned from the fifth division. He turned toward the bedroom and took a few staggering steps before dropping onto the walkway and losing consciousness entirely.

XXXXXXXXXX

Renji set the last of the signed reports in his outbox and sighed heavily, letting his head drop into his hands for a moment. He hadn't meant to take nearly so long, but having been out on assignment for a month had allowed things to pile up somewhat in his absence. Although the work certainly needed to get done, he felt bad having had to abandon Byakuya yet again, but such was the life of a squad captain. He hadn't ever been blind to the fact that Byakuya, while working Renji hard as a vice captain, had always shouldered more than his fair share of the workload. He was the same way with his clan and family responsibilities, leaving Renji to wonder where in the hell he found the energy. Renji's own energy was flagging and all he could think about was going home and burying himself in that soft, sakura scented skin and hair and sleeping for the next week or so.

He felt a nagging sense of discomfort and reached out to brush his life partner's thoughts. There was no response, but then, it was late and Byakuya had, most likely finished his work in the archive, showered and gone to bed. Still, he quickly cleaned up his workspace and left the office, flash stepping back through the dark, empty streets and back to Kuchiki Manor. He felt right away upon entering the manor that something felt off. He walked down the inner hallway to the bedroom and stepped inside. The bedroom was quiet, still and empty. Byakuya was neither in the shower nor the bed. The garden doors were opened and the moonlight streamed into the room. Renji had that same odd feeling of something being wrong and felt a chill move through him.

He told himself that Byakuya must still just be in the archive…or that he had taken a moonlight walk, but extending his senses only resulted in the same unsettling silence he had felt before. Wherever Byakuya was, he was either asleep or…

He flash stepped out the doors and through the garden, out the back gate and down the forest path. He thought he saw someone beneath the sakura and flash stepped toward it, but when he arrived at the tree, all was silent and still. He tried closing his eyes and seeing through Byakuya's eyes, but nothing appeared. Nearly frantic now, Renji flash stepped back to the garden and started back toward their bedroom. As he came to the walkway, he spotted a dark form lying on the walkway itself.

"Byakuya!" he gasped, gaining the unconscious shinigami's side.

He dropped to his knees next to Byakuya and turned him carefully onto his back. His pale skin had gone white and ice cold. He was breathing raggedly and moaning softly.

Renji lifted the unconscious captain into his arms and carried him into the bedroom. He set him in bed and wrapped him warmly in the blankets, then flash stepped down the hallway to Hajime's room. He moved to the extra bed in the room and gently shook Hanataro awake.

"Hanataro," he called softly, "Hanataro, wake up!"

The healer eyes blinked open and he looked up at Renji sleepily.

"Huh?" he mumbled groggily.

"Hanataro, look, I know we told you to watch Hajime, but there's something wrong with Byakuya. He's unconscious. I don't know if he's sick or if he was attacked, but I need you to come and help."

The healer was on his feet in an instant. They raced back along the hallway. As they reached the bedroom, a slim, dark eyed youth stepped onto the walkway.

"Tsutomu?" Renji said, recognizing him as one of the nighttime guards.

"Sir, I felt a disturbance in your reiatsu and came to see if you need help."

"I think we're fine, but be watchful. Something odd happened to Byakuya and we don't know if he has been attacked by something or if he might just be ill. Warn everyone to keep an eye out for anyone or anything suspicious."

"Hai," the youth said, heading off across the garden to warn the others.

Renji turned back to the bedroom and found Hanataro leaned over Byakuya, flooding the unconscious captain's body with healing light.

"How is he? Do you have any idea what happened to him?" Renji asked quickly.

The healer kept his gaze on Byakuya.

"His reiatsu is awfully depleted. I'm building it up now so that he'll regain consciousness. He doesn't appear to have any serious physical injuries, but his body appears to be suffering from shock. Something happened, but it's hard to say exactly what."

"Is he going to be all right? He was ice cold when I found him."

"That's from whatever shocked his system. You did right to warm him and have me come to him. Don't worry, he'll be fine. The hard part will be figuring out what happened to him."

"Yeah," agreed Renji, "All I know is that he was going to the archive. But I wasn't here on the grounds, so I didn't see anything. I don't know if he ran into trouble in the archive or somewhere else. And we can't check the archive because Byakuya is the only one who can enter it."

He looked on worriedly as Hanataro continued the healing.

"Damn!" he muttered, "Things have been really weird around here…ever since Hajime was named crown prince…"

"Sir," Tsutomu said from the doorway, startling Renji, "We've searched the grounds and we've found no sign of anything unusual. We will continue to monitor and update you if there is anything to report."

"Ah…" said Renji, "Thanks, Tsutomu."

The youth bowed and turned away.

Hanataro made a sound of approval and Renji could see that Byakuya was stirring beneath the blankets. He watched for a moment, then left to make some tea. When he returned, Byakuya's eyes were opened and he was gazing quietly up at Hanataro, watching calmly as the healer continued to restore his obliterated reiatsu.

"Hey," Renji said softly, sitting down on the bed next to him, "What's the big idea, scaring the hell out of me like that?"

Byakuya blinked drowsily.

"What are you talking about?" he asked quietly, "Was I ill?"

"You don't remember anything?" Renji asked.

"I…I remember you leaving. I know I went down to the archive, but I don't remember actually being there. It's odd…I don't remember anything."

"So we still don't know if you were attacked or if you collapsed from exhaustion or something," Renji complained.

"My apologies," Byakuya said softly, "but I don't remember anything actually happening."

"Don't apologize," Renji said, leaning over to give him a quick kiss on the forehead, "This is probably my fault. I've been working my ass of trying to gain captain's experience and prove myself…to the point where I haven't really been here for you. You've had to work so hard managing things while I've been away…"

"Renji," Byakuya said bracingly, "newer captains always need to spend more time in the field. It's important to build experience. When I first became a captain, it was that way for me. But I didn't have children at the time. I had more freedom to come and go."

"Still…" Renji went on, "I can gain experience without being gone for such long stretches. And I have plenty of leave time. Now that I'm back, I'll use some of that so I can take some of the pressure off of you."

"Not necessary," insisted Byakuya, "I will be fine. And what makes you think I can't handle things on my own? Aside from being exceptionally lonely, I think I manage quite well!"

"Yeah, right," Renji laughed softly, "That's why you just collapsed from exhaustion and scared me half to death!"

"For kami's sake, Renji, I'm fine. It's just depleted reiatsu. A little rest and I'll be fine."

"Hmmm…" mused Renji, "Seems to me like every time you tell me that, you end up in some kind of trouble. Well, it's not happening this time. I'm watching you like a hawk!"

"I don't know what you're talking about," yawned Byakuya, "I think you're making a rather large fuss over nothing."

"Yeah? Well you wouldn't be saying that if I was the one collapsing from exhaustion!"

"I didn't collapse from exhaustion…"

"You don't know why you collapsed!" Renji exclaimed, "Now, stop using so much energy being stubborn and get some rest!"

"I think we're finished with this, for now," Hanataro announced suddenly, "I need to take these reiatsu samples to the fourth division, but I'll be back before very long. I'll check on Hajime before I go."

"Good idea, thanks," said Renji.

Byakuya took a sip of tea, then leaned back against the pillows. Renji turned off the lights and settled down next to him, resting his head on the noble's shoulder.

"You really don't need to worry so much Renji," Byakuya said softly, enjoying the way the moonlight played over the redhead's skin, "I took care of myself for a long time before you came along and I can still take care of myself."

"Yeah, you just keep telling yourself that, you stubborn mule!"

"I don't think my stubbornness holds a candle to yours, Renji," sighed Byakuya, letting his eyes drift closed.

"Of course you'd think that…mine's just more on the obvious side, that's all!"

"Abarai?"

"Hmm?"

"Would you shut up and let me sleep? You did want me to sleep, right?"

"Sure thing," Renji grinned, "right after I kiss you good night."

He turned and fastened his mouth on Byakuya's, indulging in several heated, open-mouthed kisses. Byakuya's fingers sank into the redhead's thick hair and one pale hand slid slowly down the length of his back. Renji pulled away and gazed sternly at his life partner.

"Are you trying to start something?" he said reprovingly.

"I'd say you started it, Renji," the dark haired captain countered.

"I was just kissing you good night," insisted the redhead, "I wasn't trying to start anything!"

"Renji, really," Byakuya said skeptically, "There's a way that you kiss someone good night and a way you ask for more."

"And you think that I'd be so selfish that I ask my exhausted partner for more?"

"Let me show you what I mean," said Byakuya quietly.

He gave the redhead a very chaste kiss on the lips.

"That is a good night kiss."

He turned suddenly and pinned Renji beneath him, engaging him in a long, hot kiss that involved quite a bit of tongue and left Renji feeling more than a little weak in the knees.

"That is how you kiss someone when you want something more. Understand?"

"Yeah, I get it," Renji said dizzily, "but I think I need a cold shower now…thanks…"

"I don't think you do get it, Renji," Byakuya said, holding him down and kissing him again.

"Bya…not now. You just collapsed from exhaustion! Do you really think…"

Byakuya cut him off with another bout of intense kissing. Within minutes, Renji was wrapped around Byakuya's body and far too breathless to argue.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Holiday Baking: Kuchiki Manor (Also appears as a standalone)**

**(In response to questions about Byakuya's pregnancy in Holiday Baking, I have placed it within Chapter 3 and am making slight changes elsewhere to address the fact he's pregnant. The child will be born in the next book.)**

The hell butterfly arrived just as Captain Renji Abarai put the last touches on his final report and placed it in his outbox. Thinking it would be yet another last minute request from the captain commander, he shook his head and motioned for the insect to deliver its message.

"_Captain Abarai_," said Captain Unohana's soft voice, "_Your presence is required in the fourth division. Rikichi just arrived with Byakuya. He says that Byakuya lost consciousness during their training at the sixth division…_"

He didn't hear the rest of the message because he was already out the door of the fifth division and flash stepping as quickly as his feet would carry him. He shot down the streets of the Seireitei, angling around the holiday shoppers and shinigamis returning home from work, then raced up the stairs and into the fourth division.

"Renji!" said Rikichi, "he's in the room straight ahead with Captain Unohana. She said to send you in when you arrived."

Renji muttered a short answer and turned toward the examination room, his heart skipping painfully. He burst into the room and was instantly relieved to see Byakuya sitting up and saying something to Captain Unohana. The healer smiled at Renji as he flash stepped to the bed and slipped an arm around Byakuya.

"I just got Captain Unohana's message. What happened?" the red-haired captain asked quickly.

"I'm fine, Renji," Byakuya assured him, "Rikichi and I were training using ban kai and the extended use of power drained me somewhat."

Renji rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Don't give me that!" he said reprovingly, "You don't pass out from ban kai training, Bya! And you passed out a few days ago too! You can't tell me that's nothing!"

"No," agreed Unohana, smiling at the two, "but Byakuya is right that you should not worry."

"So it's not serious?" asked Renji.

"No," said Captain Unohana firmly, "it is not serious…and it will resolve itself on its own…"

"It will?" Renji queried.

"Yes," said the healer, "in about nine months. You see, Byakuya is with child…again."

The two men looked at each other and broke into smiles.

"It must have been the night of our anniversary," Byakuya said, squeezing Renji's hand.

"Yeah," Renji laughed, "between all of the kid's stuff and our work at our divisions, there aren't so many other possibilities."

"Erm," said Captain Unohana, "Am I to assume that the two of you had Little Hajime give Captain Kuchiki another "magical hug?""

"Actually, no," Byakuya said calmly, "The spirit king told us that he would ease the way if we decided we wanted any more children."

"And I guess six just wasn't enough for us…" Renji said, grinning widely, "so we made number seven."

"Seven being a luckier number than six, ne?" chuckled Byakuya.

"So we needn't worry this time about the ability of your body to handle the changes?"

"No," Byakuya said, shaking his head, "We were told it would be easier this time."

Captain Unohana shook her head gently and continued the examination.

"You appear to be perfectly healthy, as does your baby. You are free to go home. Just make an appointment with Isane before you go."

Byakuya and Renji left the examination room and booked the appointment then flash stepped out of the healing center and back towards home.

"So, how shall we tell the children?" asked Byakuya.

Renji thought for a moment.

"Well, we're baking cookies to take to the Rukongai for the kids in Inuzuri. We should tell them when we get back from that."

Byakuya nodded in approval and the two continued flash stepping back to the manor.

XXXXXXXXXX

"All right," Renji said, sniffing the air as he stepped into the kitchen with Byakuya at his side, "Where's my cookies?!"

"You can't have any yet! We're still baking them!" announced Hajime, from where he stood on a chair dumping ingredients into bowls for Takeshi, Chisaki and Takeo to mix.

Flour floated in the air all around the kitchen and happy squeaks and squeals sounded from across the room, where Akane and Akiko rolled balls of dough that Cousin Shoji put on trays and carried to the oven.

"Have you made the special cookie to hide for our game?" asked Byakuya.

"Oh yes!" squealed Hajime, "Wakame Taishi is over there cooling!"

Byakuya and Renji crossed the room to where the seaweed ambassador shaped cookie rested on the smaller table, cooling. Byakuya nodded in approval, then walked over to join the toddler twins at the children's table in the corner.

"You are doing a very good job of rolling the dough," he said, kneeling at the table and moving to join them rolling the dough.

Renji went into the dining room and set out twenty brightly decorated holiday buckets to hold the cookies. He went back into the kitchen and sneaked up behind Hajime, wrapping an arm around his waist and dragging him off his chair, kicking and squealing.

"Arrrrrrr!" growled Renji, playfully, "I have the best cookie now!"

He held Hajime up in the air and spun in a circle.

"First, I'll make you dizzy with my lightning spin and then I'll eat you all up!" he cried.

"Dad, look out!" cried Takeshi as the red-haired captain turned and toppled over another pulled out chair.

He crashed down onto the table, throwing ingredients in all directions, coating the bakers with flour, sugar, eggs and colored sprinkles.

"Oh…sh…" he began, then saw Byakuya's narrowed eyes.

"Shoot!" Renji sighed, picking himself up and looking to see if Hajime had landed well.

Byakuya rose, shaking his head and fished the laughing boy out of a sea of mush, placing him on the ground, just as Renji tried to get up and upended a bowl of flour. The white flour rained down onto the wet and messy Hajime's body, turning him into a cute, white monster.

Hajime descended into a giggle fit as Chisaki tried to clean him off, then dashed off and closed in on Akiko and Akane, growling and snarling.

"I am the Wakame Taishi monster!" he howled, "I've come to tie you up with seaweed and tickle you to death!"

The small girls jumped to their feet, sending dough balls flying in all directions as they slipped and slid across the now messy floor, looking for an escape from the 'monster.'

"Hajime!" laughed Renji, "Get back here!"

Hajime roared and turned back, running at Renji at full speed, then leaping into the air and landing in his arms.

"I am Wakame Taishi!" he shouted ferociously, "I will eat you up!"

Renji turned the boy upside down, holding him in the air by the ankles and gazing at him in amusement.

"You're going to what?" he repeated, narrowing his eyes.

"I'm going to EAT YOU!" growled Hajime.

"Oh no!" Renji yelled playfully, "There's only one way to save myself. I must dump Wakame Taishi head first into the snow!"

He carried the upended boy out the door with the little girls and Byakuya following close behind. Outside, he carried Hajime to the nearest soft snow bank and turned him and let go, dropping him neatly into the snowbank and watching him sink in up to his waist.

"No! No! howled Hajime, "Anything but a snow bath! Wakame Taishi melts in the snow bath! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" 

Akane and Akiko stood, holding Byakuya's hands and squeaking with delight as Hajime sank slowly down into the snow until he disappeared.

"Well," said Byakuya, "It seems we have defeated the seaweed ambassador and may now finish our baking and clean up the kitchen.

The two girls pulled free of Byakuya and dashed back inside with the raven-haired captain on their heels and Renji following after fishing a wet and laughing Hajime out of the snow.

They returned to the kitchen and moved the cooling racks full of cookies into the dining room. Takeo and Takeshi took cookies from the cooling racks and dropped them into small bags held by Shoji, Chisaki and Hajime, then they carried them to Akane and Akiko, who were helped by Byakuya and Renji to place the bags of cookies into the prepared buckets. Again and again, Takeshi and Takeo returned to the cooling racks until all of the buckets were full to the brim. The older children returned to the kitchen and put the ingredients away and cleaned up the gloppy mess that had invaded the kitchen. When all was clean again, the children ran to get their cloaks and then came back to join Byakuya and Renji in the dining room. Each child was handed a bucket or two of cookies to carry, then Byakuya opened a senkaimon to carry them through the precipice world, where they walked in a straight line, carrying their cookies, and emerged sometime later on the dreary streets of Inuzuri. They were spotted as they came into the center of town, where several others had gathered. One group handed out warm donated cloaks to the street kids. Another poured out steaming cups of hot chocolate, spiced apple cider and tea. The Abarai-Kuchiki family stood in a straight line and handed a bag of still warm cookies to each child that approached them. When all of the cloaks and cookies had been handed out and the children were sitting in groups around the central square, drinking their hot drinks and eating their cookies, Byakuya sat down with Akane and Akiko, each sitting on one of his knees, and he began telling stories. And while he told stories, Renji walked around the gathered children with Hajime, healing any injuries the street kids had suffered and not had anyone to help them with. The stories went on until the cookies and drinks were warm in the stomachs of the gathered children and it had become late at night. Finally, the last story was told, and the older street kids led the younger away to their sleeping places and hideouts. The volunteers walked around the central square, picking up any mess left over and then Byakuya and Renji gathered the children and turned them towards home.

Byakuya and Renji each lifted a sleeping toddler girl into their arms and Takeo set Hajime onto his shoulders Chisaki, Takeshi and Shoji walked close together, talking softly as they passed through the precipice world and returned to Kuchiki Manor. The family stepped down into the misty, snow covered gardens, then went inside where hot tea waited to warm their bodies after the night out in the cold. They gathered around the Christmas tree and Byakuya stood in front of them with Renji beside him, each still holding a sleeping toddler girl.

"You know how every year, we each open one present on Christmas Eve?" Renji said, smiling at the gathered children.

The group of children nodded and erupted into a chorus of affirmations.

"Well," Renji went on, "This year, Byakuya and I have a gift so big…that it's for all of us."

"What is it! What is it!" the kids cried.

"You remember a few years back when Hajime gave me a magical hug and I had Akiko and Akane. Well after that happened, the spirit king said that we could have other babies. So our gift to all of you this year is a little brother or sister, who will join our family in nine months!"

The room erupted into pandemonium. The children came to their feet and hugged Byakuya, laughing and chattering excitedly. Awakened by the hubbub, the twin girls opened their eyes and blinked, staring at the laughing, happy faces and not quite knowing what to think. The family settled back and fell into place around the Christmas tree, sipping at their tea and listening as Byakuya sang Silent Night. More carols followed, the children and Renji joining in until all were singing. They sang themselves hoarse, then Renji announced, "Time for bed! If you want Santa to come, you have to go to sleep!"

Byakuya and Renji carried the twin girls to their room and set them down in their beds, giving them a last goodnight kiss on the forehead. The tucked Hajime in next and bid goodnight to the older kids, before turning towards their own bedroom. Renji swept Byakuya into his arms.

"That's not necessary," the raven-haired captain said serenely, "I'm not so big yet that I can't walk…"

"I know," Renji chuckled, "but I like carrying you to our bedroom…"

Byakuya settled against him and let himself be carried. Renji turned into their bedroom, pushing the door shut behind them and then setting Byakuya onto his feet. They entered the dressing area and stripped their warm clothes away, then moved on to the shower, where they stood close together under the hot fall of water.

Byakuya closed his eyes and rested his head on the redhead's shoulder, weary from the long day and so comfortable there that he began to drift off. Renji's hands slid down his back and curved around his bottom, pulling him closer as he lowered his head and his mouth found Byakuya's and calmly invaded it. Byakuya's eyes didn't open, but his lips parted and his tongue welcomed Renji's, curling warmly around and stroking lightly. Renji held him like that, kissing him deeply and tightening his arms, pulling his hips forward so their bodies were as close as they could be.

"You're beautiful," the redhead whispered between heavy, lingering kisses, "and every year…every kid we have…everything we do…you just get more beautiful to me, Bya."

"You're beautiful to me too, Renji," Byakuya answered softly, "I love you."

They relaxed beneath the falling water, slowly lathering soap onto each other's bodies and then rinsing it away. They stepped out of the shower and dried each other off, before slipping into fresh yukatas and tumbling into bed.

Renji laid his golden tanned body on Byakuya's paler flesh, sliding down between his parted thighs and nipping at his lips. Both were sleepy, tired from the long day, but their bodies moved against each other, each longing to taste the other, a gesture grown deeply familiar, but not a bit less heated.

Byakuya arched his back, pushing upward into Renji's body and sliding his waking arousal against his lover's. He slid his tongue up the length of Renji's long throat, tracing the heavy black lines and pausing to suck warmly, listening to the growing heaviness in his lover's breathing and moaning his name.

Renji's hand slid down between them, caressing slowly as they moved together. Byakuya moaned his name again and thrust into his hand, his hands sliding down Renji's back and his nails biting gently into the redhead's skin. Renji growled pleasantly at the sensation, moving his hips to rub them together and creating wonderful friction that quickly left the two breathless.

Renji lifted himself and slowly descended Byakuya's writhing body, assailing his lover with hot, ravenous kisses, deep, languid strokes and long, lingering licks. He captured the noble's wet arousal and teased him shamelessly, bringing Byakuya's hips off the bed and making him gasp and pant heavily. His manipulations found the center of pleasure, making Byakuya cry out sharply and causing his body to seize with pleasure. Hot seed erupted and Renji moaned with delight, feeding on his lover's warm essence.

Raising his body over his lover's again, he brought his swollen member to his still incoherent life partner's entrance and slowly worked his way inside, with short, careful thrusts.

He fell on the noble's open, hungry mouth, feeding him kisses and sharing their mingled tastes as he thrust into his life partner's hot, willing form. His kisses grew almost bruising in intensity now and Byakuya's hazed eyes looked up at him, loving the sight of the beautiful, olive skinned warrior who laid atop his body, biting at his skin, lacing together the fingers of one hand and emitting low, intense growls of pleasure as his movements grew in force and his strong body thrust into the lovely one beneath it. Byakuya watched closely as pleasure erupted across the wild, tattooed features and Renji's body tightened against his. Heat erupted inside him, sending Renji's blazing warmth all through him as Renji's mouth found his again and buried him in long, slow kisses. They rested calmly after, kissing more gently, Renji's length still buried inside him and their bodies humming with completion.

Byakuya's graceful fingers lovingly traced the tattoos on Renji's face and the two exchanged smiles. Renji shifted, sliding down beside the noble, and bringing his hand to rest on Byakuya abdomen over where their baby grew.

"So," he chuckled softly, "Seven kids…"

Byakuya's smile widened.

"Ahem…unless we have another set of multiples."

"But seven is lucky and if we go over, we'd be near double digits…and if we're that close…"

"You don't think more than seven is too much?" Byakuya asked, jokingly.

"I'd say when we reached the point where they outnumbered us we were pretty much doomed…but I've said it before and I'll tell you again. I love you, Bya…and I'd have a million kids with you!"

Byakuya chuckled softly and nuzzled closer.

"Well then, it's going to be quite a busy new year, ne?"

"Yeah," laughed Renji, "I guess it is!"

He turned and kissed Byakuya again.

"Merry Christmas, Bya," he said softly.

"Merry Christmas, Renji," the noble answered, closing his eyes and settling against the redhead's strong chest.


	4. Siren Song

**Chapter 4: Siren Song**

Renji felt a hard shiver move through Byakuya and noticed suddenly how hot the noble's skin felt against his. He pressed a cool hand to Byakuya's face and felt another shiver move through him. The dark eyes that opened and met his looked glazed and fevered.

"Bya, you don't look so good," he said, gently stroking the noble's dark hair, "You want me to get Hanatarou back in here?"

His lips moved, but the words were unintelligible. Renji pulled free of him and prepared a cool, wet cloth and a cup of hot tea. He gently brushed the cloth over Byakuya's heated skin, sending more shivers through him. He brought the tea to his lips and the noble managed a few small sips.

"Sae…zuru…zet…Sae…zuru…Sae…" the noble whispered incoherently.

Renji furrowed his brow.

"What are you saying?" he asked softly, brushing his face with the cool cloth.

Byakuya accepted another small sip of the tea, then fell back onto the pillow, moaning and speaking in scattered, nonsensical bits of words. Renji shook his head and smiled sadly.

"Can't make out a word you're saying," he admitted, continuing to stroke the raven black hair lightly, "Bya, I think you've been spending too much time down in that archive!"

He slipped back into bed and held Byakuya against his shoulder, releasing his reiatsu and letting it surround him. He focused his thoughts and tried to pick out any coherent thoughts registering in the noble's mind, but the link seemed weaker than usual and the thoughts that did register were as garbled as his words. Renji gave up trying to understand the words and put himself to the task of curling his body around the noble's, keeping him warm and comfortable, and holding a steady field of healing energy around him. His efforts seemed to work after a fashion and the noble's fever broke. Renji sponged away the sweat from his skin and felt a sense of relief when the dark eyes opened and looked at him with markedly more lucidity. He opened his mouth to speak and then closed it again as he noticed for the first time, the eyes that stared back at him. The normally steel gray eyes now had a ring of dark blue around the rim of the black centers. And the eyes looked back only half aware of who they were looking at.

"That is definitely not normal," Renji commented, sponging the noble's face and offering him more tea.

Byakuya sipped at the tea and regarded Renji as though he barely remembered the redhead. He reached out and touched Renji's face, lingering over the tattoos, saying nothing, but continuing to look at him as though seeing him for the first time. Renji felt something like adrenaline shoot through him and realized that he was trembling. Deciding that he couldn't tolerate things any more, he left Byakuya dozing and stepped out into the garden where the Rikichi, Hotaru and their baby had joined Rukia, Takeo, Takeshi, Chisaki and Hajime for breakfast. Their bubbling conversation died as they registered the look on Renji's face.

"Where's Hanatarou?" he asked, looking around.

"He was called back to the fourth division," Takeo explained, "There was an attack on the detail in Karakura Town. There were quite a number of injured. I told Hanatarou that I would watch Hajime until Shoji arrived. What's wrong with Baykuya?"

"He…um, well, he seems to have something flulike…but I think that there may be something else going on."

Hajime wordlessly jumped up from his place at the table and ran to the bedroom. He was halfway to the bed when he skidded to a stop and stared wide eyed at the noble. Byakuya stared back at Hajime with the same half aware expression he had given Renji. Renji and Takeo stepped into the room behind him and moved to his side as Takeshi and Chisaki watched from the doorway.

"Hajime?" queried Renji, gazing at the boy's frozen form.

The boy's features suddenly filled with terror and he screamed and ran to Renji, crying hysterically. Renji knelt and held the terrified boy close, speaking softly to him and trying to get him to calm. Finally, he swept the boy into his arms and carried him outside the room. He held the sobbing child against him until the crying and shaking slowed and stopped. Takeshi and Chisaki looked on pale-faced and Takeo stared out the door from inside.

Renji loosened his arms and reached up to brush away the boy's tears. Hajime stared at him, then turned to look into the bedroom, whimpering.

"Hajime," said Renji gently, "What is it? Can you tell me what's wrong?"

Hajime trembled against Renji's shoulder and struggled to find his voice. When he did speak, the others listened and looked on in stunned silence.

"Daddy Bya…" the boy said, choking on his words, "there's something inside him!"

"Okay," said Renji calmly, turning to face Takeshi, "Takeshi, could you sit with Byakuya for a while? Just keep his face and neck cool and keep giving him tea."

He turned to Takeo.

"Takeo, take Hajime and Chisaki down to the fifth division. Shoji should be back real soon. You can meet him there and walk back after."

"Do you need any help?" Rukia asked from the walkway behind him.

Renji looked up at her with a grateful expression.

"Could you get the babies their breakfast?" he asked.

"I'll give you a hand," said Hotaru, handing her own baby to Rikichi.

The two women flash stepped away. Takeshi walked into the bedroom and sat down next to Byakuya, leaning forward to gently sponge his face and neck. Takeo approached Renji and Hajime, and lifted the boy into his arms. Chisaki followed as they made their way toward the front of the manor.

"What are you going to do?" asked Rikichi, holding his daughter against his shoulder.

"I'm going to speak to Captain Unohana," he explained, "I just wanted to get Hajime out of here. This really freaked him out. I don't think I've ever seen him that scared. He looked terrified. And I understand why. Byakuya's not acting like himself…Something's really wrong and I'm going to find out what it is!"

"Dad," said Takeshi softly, "Are you feeling any better?"

Byakuya blinked slowly, several times, and he looked at Takeshi questioningly.

"Takeshi?" he queried, as though not quite certain, "Where is Renji?"

Takeshi smiled encouragingly.

"He went to talk to Captain Unohana. He wanted to get the results of the tests they did before."

Byakuya nodded and tried sitting up. Takeshi pushed him back gently.

"Renji said not to let you out of bed. It's better if you rest some more."

He offered Byakuya the cup of tea and Byakuya sipped at it. Takeshi could see that he was shivering again and adjusted the blankets. He touched his father's face and shook his head.

"You're feverish again," Takeshi said, sponging his face lightly with the wet cloth.

"I'll be fine, Takeshi," Byakuya assured the teen.

Takeshi nodded.

"I know that," he said, smiling, "but Renji wanted me to take care of you while he is gone, so that's what I'm going to do."

Now Byakuya smiled and squeezed Takeshi's hand. Then he closed his eyes and seemed to drift off to sleep again. Takeshi remained at his side, checking every so often for fever and sponging his face to cool him. After a time, he heard footsteps on the walkway and soft voices. He looked up and smiled as Chisaki and Shoji stepped into the room.

"Where are Takeo and Hajime?" he asked Chisaki.

"They went to walk to the lake. Hajime is still pretty upset about Dad."

Takeshi nodded in acknowledgement.

"Shoji," he said softly in greeting, "good to see you back. How was Karakura Town? I heard you guys had some excitement."

Shoji nodded.

"Big hollow attack," he said, looking over at Byakuya, "lots of menos, you know. So how is your dad?"

"He's in and out, but he seems better than he was. I just wonder what's taking Renji so long. He went to talk to Captain Unohana and I thought they would be back by now."

"So, Takeshi said that they want me to stay here for awhile?" Shoji asked.

"Yes," Chisaki said, nodding, "Hajime has been sleepwalking and he kept hearing singing…and someone calling him. It's been really odd. We are all kind of on edge because we know that something is going on…and we know something is going to happen, but right now there isn't really anything we can do. Our dads wanted you to come and stay close to Hajime…to kind of watch over him."

"Because of the weird stuff happening?" Shoji said questioningly.

Chisaki nodded.

"That and…" she said, leaning close to him, "only the immediate family knows, but they said that you should be told since you'll be protecting Hajime…Shoji, Hajime has replaced Prince Kazuhiko as the Crown Prince."

Shoji's eyes went wide.

"You're kidding!" he said softly.

"Not even close to it," Takeshi said quietly, "The prince was unhappy because of what his mother and sister did to Hajime Kuchiki and then how the queen tried to massacre our family and kill the king. He felt that the only right thing for him to do was to prevent the relations of the queen from inheriting the throne. Instead, he wanted the throne to go to Hajime Kuchiki's descendants. They were going to name Renji Crown Prince, but he refused, so that made our Hajime next in line. It's being kept secret, but our dads said it was all right to tell you. He had to inform the council, but no one else in the Seireitei outside of our immediate family is supposed to know. They're worried that someone might try to hurt him."

"I can see why they're worried," Shoji acknowledged, "So much bad stuff has happened. You know, my mom and dad are still so sad over losing my brothers and sister. I think about them all of the time too. It's really lonely at home. But my mom is glad I got an assignment here. And she's always really happy when you guys stop by. And the best news of all? She just found out that she is going to have a baby!"

"Shoji, That's wonderful!" exclaimed Takeshi, "I'm so happy for you and your folks!"

"Thanks," Shoji said gratefully, "I can't wait to find out if I'm going to have a little brother or a sister! Either one is fine…I'm just excited about finding out!"

Takeshi turned back to Byakuya and adjusted the blankets.

"Renji should be back soon," he commented, "When he gets here, we should take Hajime and go swimming. That should help keep his mind off everything."

Chisaki nodded.

"Good idea."

"But I don't have a swimsuit," said Shoji.

"Ah, Chisaki can help you find a pair of my shorts you can wear."

"Come on," Chisaki said, taking his arm and starting out the door.

Takeshi leaned over Byakuya, frowning as he realized that the fever seemed worse again. He sighed and brushed the cool cloth over his face, talking to him in a low, soothing voice. It seemed odd to him that their roles here were reversed. He remembered Byakuya tending him many times when he was sick while growing up. He sighed, gazing down worriedly at his father, thinking about how many times he had depended on Byakuya and Renji's strength to get him through things. And although he hated Byakuya being ill, he did feel good about finally being able to return the favor.

"Oh good! You're back," Takeshi said, smiling in relief as Renji entered the room.

His smile faded slightly as he spotted Captain Unohana following Renji into the room.

"Oh, not to worry," she said reassuringly, "I am only here to conduct a more thorough examination."

"Why don't you go join the others down at the lake?" Renji suggested, "I promise I'll come down and let you know what's happening as soon as there is news."

Takeshi looked back at Byakuya doubtfully, but nodded and left the room. Renji closed the garden doors and returned to Byakuya's side. Captain Unohana pulled back the blankets, smiling as Byakuya's eyes opened and he gazed up at her dazedly. She leaned forward and studied his eyes carefully.

"You were right about the change in coloring," she commented, "Byakuya…how are you feeling?"

He didn't answer, but kept staring up into her eyes. Renji sighed in frustration.

"All we get is a few understandable words and a lot of incoherence. And you said that there was something odd in the test results?"

Unohana nodded, smiling down at Byakuya and offering him a sip of tea.

"Yes, there was something odd. That's why I thought he needed the closer examination," she explained, leaning forward again, "Byakuya, I will need to loosen your clothing for the examination."

Byakuya gave no response, but did not object when she opened his top and studied his abdomen carefully.

"The tests that we took detected a second reiatsu in Byakuya's body," she explained, extending her hands over him and calling forth her power.

Byakuya flinched, but then sighed and seemed to lose awareness again.

"Being that he had your twin girls, I need to verify that he is not carrying any additional children. That would be one reason for the oddity."

"Wha…you mean he could be pregnant again?"

She moved her hands over the noble's abdomen.

"He isn't," she concluded, "so I also need to be certain that there are no foreign bodies that have been placed within him."

She furrowed her brow thoughtfully.

"I don't sense that any item has been placed in his body. This feels different. The reiatsu I sense here has bonded with his. It is one that is close to his, but there are several differences."

"So what does this mean? What's happening to him?" Renji asked anxiously.

Unohana frowned and increased her power. Byakuya shifted uncomfortably and moaned softly.

"This reiatsu is clinging tightly to his," she explained, "It is too weak to survive on its own, but it is strong enough that it is interfering with Byakuya's personality and responses. I think that the best thing to do would be to move him to the healing center to take a more complete scan of his body."

"So…whatever this is, I mean, is it something you can…"

Captain Unohana looked him full in the eyes.

"Renji, to be completely honest, I do not know. I have never encountered anything like this before."


	5. Lost Soul

**Chapter 5: Lost Soul**

"Ah, I see our informant has arrived. Show him in, Gin."

Gin shoved the youth forward and he fell to his knees at Aizen's feet. Aizen kept his chin rested on his hand and continued to gaze down at the young shinigami.

"So what have you learned…Tsutomu?"

The youth shivered softly, his body straining against the weight of the power of Aizen's zanpakuto. Sweat broke out on his forehead and he struggled for breath. Aizen's spiritual pressure increased around him, squeezing his entire body like a vise. The youth moaned in pain and bent forward, wrapping his arms around his midsection.

"You seem to have become annoyingly resistant," commented Aizen, raising his spiritual pressure until the young shinigami cried out in pain and fell to the floor, "Come now, Tsutomu. It isn't your fault that you're being used against him. You are simply an employee. I am certain you have no reason to suffer or die just to protect him."

Aizen's eyes widened as the youth's head rose and he looked up at the traitor with surprising strength in his eyes. Aizen rose and walked closer, increasing the spiritual pressure until the boy was gasping for air and beginning to lose consciousness.

"How about we come to a compromise?" Aizen asked calmly, "I will ease the spiritual pressure so that you can breathe and you will tell me what you have learned that could be useful to me. If you tell me something useful, you will live, and if you do not, I will crush the life out of you."

The spiritual pressure around the shinigami eased and he gasped and panted, trying to catch his breath. Aizen gazed down at him, waiting for a few moments, then speaking to him again.

"I would suggest that you not keep me waiting. I am not a patient man."

Tsutomu caught his breath and pushed himself back onto his knees. He raised his head and met Aizen's gaze with frightened, but determined eyes.

"I won't betray Lord Byakuya. You have hurt him and his family too much! D-do what you want with me! I w-won't betray him!" he said, his body shaking with a mixture of defiance and fear.

Aizen smiled down at him.

"Of course you will…boy…You will bend to the will of my zanpakuto, just as Byakuya, himself, did when I held him here."

He leaned close to the youth.

"He's just as human as you are, you know, and he broke under the weight of what we put him through. Would you like to know first hand what your master experienced, Tsutomu? Would you like to know exactly what it took to make him crumble? Do you think that you could do any better? Do you really think you are stronger than him. I shattered him like glass, Tsutomu! And I will have no problem at all, taking what I want from you…even if I have to pry it from your cold, dead corpse. Now…I will give one last chance…and then I will turn you over to Gin. What say you…Tsutomu?"

Tsutomu bowed his head and closed his eyes, his young body trembling. He knew he couldn't save himself…so it made no sense to him to give anything away. He felt a shiver pass through him as Gin entered the room and closed in on him. It was a matter of some pride to the young guardsman how much he was able to withstand before the combined forces of pain and hypnosis finally dragged the words from his trembling lips.

"Hajime has been named Crown Prince…heir to the Spirit King's realm…"

He hoped he would be killed quickly. Even knowing he had done his best to fight it…even though he knew he couldn't have stopped it, Tsutomu felt the sting of his failure and knew he could never look Byakuya in the eyes again without the horrible weight of that guilt.

"I'm sorry, Lord Byakuya," he whispered, wishing he could have avoided overhearing, knowing, betraying.

"Oh, don't worry, Tsutomu," Aizen assured him gently, "when you return to him, he won't have any idea what you've done. If you don't remember, then he won't suspect you. Thank you for your help…Tsutomu!"

The young guardsman let out an agonized sob and dropped heavily to the floor.

"Return him to them, Gin," Aizen said softly.

He watched as the boy was carried out of the room, then sat, considering the guardsman's words.

"So the little demi-god will someday rule. How interesting…I would like to know how that came about. I wonder…I know Byakuya could not be the one. His lineage is too well documented. But then…hmm, I wonder…"

He thought of Renji, of his being an orphan of the Rukongai…of that other's connection to the Kuchiki family. He had researched the events carefully when he found the strange hollow. And now, it seemed, he was beginning to make a connection. He thought carefully.

"If the lineage didn't go through Byakuya…then it must have come through Renji…"

He remembered the old black leather book he had given to Byakuya.

_I hold this miracle in my hands, this promise that, although I may not be fated to live to see him grow, I will act now to ensure he will go on…and the love between my king and me will survive. It will survive anything…_

And in truth, it had. He thought back to the old text he had found, an accounting of the last written words of Soujun Kuchiki…Ginrei's son, Byakuya's father…

The secret has been passed on to me. And I carry it now to the Valley of Lost Souls. I must persuade him to tell me where the boy is! He may not be the friend and comrade that I remember, but there must be something left beneath that hollow mask that still remembers me. I will go and I will find him. With my last breath, I will defend them…and I will give the trust to the one who comes after me…

But Byakuya knew nothing of the secret his father had kept so carefully. He had gone from his family and attempted to find the descended of the king and had been fatally wounded facing the one he sought in the Valley of Lost Souls. And whatever the creature might have known, whatever he might have whispered to Soujun Kuchiki before his death, none of it had reached Byakuya.

But it had reached him. He had found the creature by accident…had only discovered its value after much research. And now he would loose that creature again. He would release it and send it to finish what Soujun Kuchiki had prevented him from doing…from ending the king's line of successor's once and for all!

He walked quickly, flash stepping as he made his way down stairs and corridors, into the prison level. He kept moving, down into the dark lower levels. He stopped at a heavy iron door.

He reached out with his reiatsu and found that the hollow was sleeping. Smiling, he opened the door and entered the cell. Quietly, he moved to the huge creature's side and used his zanpakutou to wake it. The cold, red eyes gazed into his. It strained against its bonds and its eyes widened in surprise as Aizen released it from its bonds. It started to reach for the man, but was stopped by the golden light that flared between them.

"The time has come," he said softly, "Go to Kuchiki Manor, and take the young prince. Take him to the Valley of Lost Souls and wait there. When the rescuers come, trap them in the valley…kill them…eat them…"

The creature glowered down at him, then turned and lumbered out the cell door. Aizen listened to the footsteps as they faded…and the guard's scream as the hollow killed him. There was no way that the spawn of the Spirit King would survive…this one would kill them…would kill them all.

XXXXXXXXXX

Byakuya's eyes opened and studied the room around him. He knew he was in the fourth division and that the red haired man sleeping in the chair beside his bed was someone important…but he couldn't remain here. He had to return to the manor.

Watching the red haired shinigami, he rose quietly and slipped across the room to listen at the door. It was late at night and the healers on night duty sat dozing at the front desk. It was easy for him to engage his flash step, to move past them and leave them staring, wondering what had just passed by them. He was on the streets now. They had changed greatly since he had walked them before…but even so, he remembered the way. He walked slowly, the breeze gently lifting the free ends of the flowing white Yukata he wore and fluttering through his hair. He didn't feel the cold on his bare feet. He could only marvel at how it felt to breathe, to move, to see, hear, smell, taste and touch…to be a part of the world again.

But he was aware that while he might be enjoying it, he must act quickly to reclaim his own form. The one he inhabited was a powerful being, but even one such as he could not tolerate this intrusion for long without succumbing to madness and eventual death. They had to return to complete the transfer of reiatsu.

So he quickened his pace and flash stepped, enjoying again the feeling of breath in his lungs and the ground under his feet as he closed the distance, then slipped in through the back gate of the manor. As he turned a corner, a guard stepped into his path to challenge him, then frowned in recognition and stepped back.

"Lord Kuchiki, I am sorry. I didn't recognize you! Sir…sir, aren't you supposed to be…sir!"

He flash stepped down the walkway, noting how even in the dark, the gardens looked beautiful…and the smell of the flowers! He stopped at the entrance to the archive and allowed the other spirit to surface so that they might enter. As the door opened, lights blazed all around them and voices called out to them. He gazed at their concerned faces lovingly for a long moment, then closed the door and left them behind. He made his way slowly down the hallway, through the three interior doors and into the archive. Turning s into the section that held the family diaries, he moved to the shelf that held the clan leader diaries. He hadn't been a clan leader, but Byakuya had found his story to be of great importance and had stored his here as well. The book remained on the shelf where Byakuya had placed it. A shaft of light rose out of it, twinkling with promise. Hopeful now, he approached it and laid his hands on it. For the first time in hundreds of years, he held the black leather bound volume in his hands…well, the ones he had borrowed, in any case.

These were hands that were precious to him. They were the ones that had taken his diary from the hand of Sousuke Aizen and had returned it to the vault…and his heart was the one that had learned the truth of the past and had acted to clear his name. And now his body would yield the greatest of his gifts, the gift of rebirth.

He knew that when they were separated, when he woke in his own body, his senses would be scrambled and he would not remember this, but for this moment, his spirit caressed the one that would give him life again and he felt the closeness of his descendant and treasured it. He felt the stirring of that spirit alongside his and the feeling of warmth sent back in return. He wanted so much to spend more time savoring the feeling, but it wasn't good to wait. The rebirth was putting great strain on Byakuya. They had to finish the ritual soon…before the power of it became too overwhelming.

He picked up the book and opened it, letting his spirit energy gather around him. Very slowly, he whispered the words to release the diary's hidden power. White light rose up all around him, lighting Byakuya's body and pouring from the book into the noble's shimmering form. He felt the balance of his reiatsu swelling and pouring into Byakuya's body. He felt the noble's body shiver in pain at the intrusion and binding of the reiatsu to his own. He quickly touched his spirit to the other's…to quiet him, to calm him, to reassure him. The ritual was nearly complete. He felt the power of the diary reaching its height and the shaking of the body receiving it. The light exploded in all directions now, shaking the room around them. It held them suspended for one long moment, then released them to fall together to the floor, still sharing that same precious vessel. They would only share that space for a short time longer. He whispered encouragement to the other spirit as the two descended into sleep. They would sleep here in darkness and safety while their power slowly returned…then they would leave to find the one who would finish the ritual.

XXXXXXXXXX

Renji came awake suddenly, shaking all over as if he had just awakened from a nightmare. He breathed slowly, trying to slow the heavy pounding of his heart, but found it racing even faster as his eyes took in the empty bed next to him. Immediately, he reached out with his senses, trying to see through his link with Byakuya.

Images rose up of flowing white cloth and whipping hair, the streets of the Seireitei…the back entrance to the manor.

Renji bolted from his chair and flash stepped toward home as fast as he could, his mind still brushing against Byakuya's.

_Bya…wait for me!_

He felt the brush of his lover's mind against his for a long moment.

Renji, I will explain everything…I promise. It's him. It's Hajime. We have to finish the ritual or we will both be lost! Wait for me. I promise I will come to you…Renji…

He flash stepped over and over, bursting into the manor, pushing past the frightened housekeeper and racing for the walkway. He reached the archive door just as it closed and beat his fists furiously against it. He reached again for Byakuya's mind, but no longer felt its presence. He tried to see into the vault, but received nothing.

"Byakuya!" he yelled, beating his hands against the door until the lights came on all around, until the guards came close, watching him, until he met with his children's worried eyes. He turned his back to the door and slid down the wall, feeling the energy leave his body. Sighing heavily, he buried his face in his hands.

Takeo sat down next to him and slipped an arm around him.

"Dad," he said softly, "What is it? What's happening?"

Renji swallowed hard and looked up at Takeo, Takeshi, Chisaki and then Hajime. He took a breath and gathered himself, trying not to feel the horrible panic that still beat in his veins.

"It's going to be all right," he assured them in a soft, trembling voice, "I'm sorry I acted like that. Byakuya said he would come back out…He wanted me to wait for him. He said it's Hajime…the King's Hajime. I think Byakuya is needed somehow to bring him back."

Takeshi moved to Renji's other side and sat down, taking his free hand. Chisaki sat down across from them and Hajime crawled into her lap.

"Then we'll all wait for him together," said Takeshi softly.


	6. The Birthplace of Defiance

**Chapter 6: The Birthplace of Defiance**

"_Tell me your name."_

_Byakuya lifted his head and found that he was lying on the ground beneath the mother tree in the Spirit King's dimension. He furrowed his brow in confusion, looking up in the direction of the voice._

"_We are not really in that place," the other explained, "We must wait here…in this place between dimensions while your power is restored. This is where I have waited all of these long years to be found by you."_

_Byakuya stared up at the other, entranced by the shock of looking into the face of the one who was his ancestor, the king's beloved, the father of Renji's ancestor. The markers of the Kuchiki lineage…the black, silken hair, the soft pale skin, the scent of sakura around him, the shape of his face, the fine lines of the jaw, the shoulders…it was all there. This could be no one else. And his eyes! It wasn't just the dark blue hue, but the light that shined beneath them, the intelligence and perceptiveness in them. He sat with his back against the tree, gazing down at Byakuya's outstretched form and waiting for a response._

"_Why can't I move?"_

_The other smiled._

"_Give yourself a moment. The process of rebirth is extremely taxing. I couldn't have attempted it if you were any less powerful, though this is testing your limits. In any case, you will become able to move as your reiatsu is restored. Now then, will you tell me your name?"_

"_I am Byakuya."_

"_And your lineage?"_

"_My father was Soujun and my grandfather, Ginrei."_

"_Ah, Ginrei was my brother's son. You have his eyes and, it seems, his more serious nature."_

"_Why did you need to ask my name? You inhabit my body. Shouldn't you just…know what I do?" _

_Hajime's blinked in surprise._

"_Byakuya, I may have needed to invade your body to be reborn, but I certainly would never intrude in a person's mind. What I want to know, I will simply ask."_

"_You say you have been here all of this time?"_

"_Yes…the mother tree saw into my future. She could not interfere with the events surrounding my death…but she did have the power to grant me rebirth. So she used her power to bring me here upon my death. I had to wait these long years for someone of sufficient power to retrieve my diary and clear my name. Those were the signs that would lead to my return. It should also lead me to know the fate of my son."_

_Byakuya stretched and pushed himself to his knees._

"_Slowly," Hajime said, smiling, "your reiatsu has been severely depleted and needs time to restore itself."_

"_Were you the one who has been calling my son?" Byakuya asked._

_Hajime shook his head._

"_My only connection with the world was through the diary."_

"_Then do you know who it might have been calling to Hajime?"_

_A look of surprise darted across the other's expressive face._

"_You named your son Hajime?" he asked softly._

"_Renji and I thought it appropriate, given the story we learned from the king and the fact that our son was given to us as your son was given to you."_

_Hajime's smile was blissful._

"_Then Renji is…either my son, or descended of him. You must forgive me. I do not know how the line has progressed. The Kuchiki lifespan is long, but when bonded with the king's must have lengthened. I don't know where he fits in."_

"_Renji was a child of the Rukongai," Byakuya explained, "There are no records of his birth or lineage. All that was known was that he was a member of the Abarai family."_

_Hajime nodded._

"_I left my son with them to protect him. I meant to make his heritage unclear…for his safety."_

_Hajime's head tilted slightly and he looked at Byakuya inquisitively._

"_You said that your Hajime was a gift to Renji and you. That means that you…"_

"_I married Renji not having any idea of his lineage."_

_Hajime's eyes sparkled and he looked as though he wanted to laugh, but simply smiled instead._

"_You married a male peasant? I'll bet the council loved that!"_

"_The council had already allowed me to marry a peasant woman. After her death, they considered me cured of my tendency to deviate from the rules. Apparently, they miscalculated. They worried about heirs, of course, but once we found a way to produce them, the council had little ground left to stand on. But they did give us a difficult time."_

_Now Hajime laughed softly._

"_Byakuya, you may be descended of my brother, but I think you share more in common with me. The council in my time hated me. I was supposed to be heir to the clan leadership, but I left the Seireitei to avoid it. They went looking for me, of course, but I caught the attention of the king and was taken into the spirit dimension. I think the council was relieved I didn't return. I know they must have taken great pleasure in erasing even the memory of me after…"_

"_Did you know that you would be reborn?" Byakuya asked, looking up into the sakura branches._

"_No. When I made my choice, I truly chose to yield my life to protect my king. And I would do the same again."_

"_That is how I feel about Renji. He isn't just my life partner. We were soul bonded when we faced the queen. The soul bonding allowed us to bind our zanpakutou releases to create the divine dragon. It was powerful enough to kill the queen and destroy the talisman, but the power of the attack actually took us with it."_

_Hajime's eyes widened._

"_Then how is it that you are here? How were you saved?"_

"_My sister convinced the king to intervene. He usually doesn't, but I think that losing you placed too much of a burden on him. He did not intervene in your decision to die as you did, because he found your death to be an honorable one and he wouldn't deny you that. But that choice wore on him. And he chose not to let our association end in that way. He seemed to see it as consolation for losing you. If something of that love continued, it relieved his pain to know that your love continued on in us and our children."_

"_I should have recognized Renji as my own on sight," commented Hajime, stretching, "He favors the king…same color hair, eyes…same build."_

_Byakuya's eyes widened._

"_You could see the king's face?" he asked, surprised, "That's not supposed to be possible…"_

"_Not while one lives, no. I saw it briefly as I passed from life. He revealed himself to me. It was a gift he promised me when we fell in love."_

_Hajime leaned forward slightly and brought a hand to Byakuya's face._

"_May I share the memory with you?" he asked._

_Byakuya nodded._

_He heard Hajime's soft whisper in his ear, then the scene around him slowly faded._

_-Hajime, we should go back-_

"_There is no way I'm going back there! I'm not like them. I know I am expected to honor the clan with my obedience and respect, but I draw the line at being forced to wed against my will! I'm just glad I got out of there before they made the official announcement!" _

_He stopped for a moment, brushing the sweat from his brow and surveying the area. The air next to him shimmered and a youthful elfin creature appeared at his side._

"_Are you sure about this?" the creature asked._

"_Zetsumei Kakyoku, you of all souls should know. I know what I'm doing. The council hates me…and if I wanted the burden of hatred on my heart, I would return the sentiment! But this is for the best. My brother is much more suited to that life. He's lectured me often enough about being obedient and honoring the clan…well, if he likes the idea so much, then he can do it!"_

_His eyes dropped to the small path they followed and his eyes darkened._

"_Mei-Ka, I know it's wrong. I know it goes against all we are taught…but I…I can't go back there. I can't marry someone I do not love…nor can I make children just to satisfy the clan. These things are sacred things," he said, meeting the eyes of his zanpakutou's spirit._

"_They should not be entered into by those whose hearts are not in them."_

_He sighed softly._

"_I want to know love, Mei-Ka. I want to feel what it's like when you know that you are meant for someone. And when my child first draws breath, I want it to be because we willed it to be so."_

_The elf creature rolled his eyes._

"_You do have a romantic heart…foolish one. But," he said, smiling affectionately, "I do understand. Just…don't expect them to."_

_He turned his head and surveyed the land behind them._

"_They have sensed us. If you truly do not wish to return, you had best hope we find that opening again soon!"_

"_It was right here somewhere…ah, here. Come, Mei-Ka!"_

_The elf creature faded and Hajime stepped forward, reaching out and touching the opening he had sensed in the dimension wall. Kneeling, he extended his hands and pushed at the opening, working his way forward. As he moved forward, he could see the gardens ahead of him on the other side. The dimension wall hummed and pressed in uncomfortably, but fortunately for the young man, did not seal itself. He reached the other side and began to work his way out, when he heard pounding feet on the pathway in the world behind him. He pushed the rest of the way in and suddenly found himself falling. He landed roughly, but unhurt at the base of a giant sakura tree._

_Brushing the twigs and sakura petals from his clothes, he stood and looked around, his young eyes going wide as he realized exactly where he was. The shock of it sent him scrambling for the opening, but as he returned to the place where it had been, he realized that the tear had closed and repaired itself._

"_Ah, kami, what in all that's holy am I supposed to do now? One does not enter the spirit dimension, let alone the king's garden without invitation…" he whispered._

"_Hajime…"_

_He turned, wide eyed at the sound of his name and found that someone was standing in front of him, someone tall and tanned, with the light all around him, obscuring his face and lighting the beautiful red lengths of his hair. Hajime froze. A warm palm came to rest on his cheek and a light dizzying sensation weakened his knees._

"_M-my lord, please forgive me for intruding…" he managed._

"_You are welcome in my garden, Hajime."_

_The hand dropped away from his face and he felt his breath returning. He stared a moment longer, his mind racing, then lowered his eyes._

"_I imagine I need to explain myself," he said softly._

_The Spirit King laughed softly._

"_You needn't explain anything, Hajime," he said affectionately, "I know what carried you away from them and through the dimension wall. I heard the contents of your heart and I decided to allow you entrance."_

_Hajime blinked in surprise._

"_You…opened the dimension wall…for me?" he asked, "Why? Wasn't it my duty to stay with them? To be their leader? To make heirs?"_

_The king laughed softly again._

"_If you were meant to do those things, I would not have intervened. But I have watched you for a long time. You were not meant to serve as they do. I thought that perhaps you might serve me more directly. The tree we stand beneath is blessed with foresight. I sought her thoughts and she suggested that you would be the one who could assist me."_

"_Of course, my lord, if you wish something of me, you need only say the word, but…what is it that you would have me do?"_

"_Hajime, the ancient Sakura has sensed a threat to my family. It seems that the Captain of the Queen's Guard has become…enamored of her. I have sensed also that she returns his affections. I have spoken to her, but she refuses to acknowledge her heart. She fears for the future of her children. She wants them to inherit the throne and fears I will disown them if she leaves me. I would not do that…but she is not convinced."_

"_So how is my assistance needed?" Hajime asked._

"_I need you to watch him…to watch him carefully. I worry that his jealousy will cause him to bring violence upon our family. I wish for you to work closely with him to protect the family, but you will also watch him. Will you do this for me?"_

_Hajime bowed his head._

"_You are my king. I will do anything you ask," he replied softly._

_The king brought his hand back to Hajime's face._

"_Then because you have honored me with your commitment to duty, I will offer you a gift, Hajime."_

"_A…gift? My lord, you needn't…"_

"_I know," the king said softly, "but I find your dedication to me pleasing. And I would offer you something in return."_

_Hajime gazed up into the light and warmth of the face he could not see and he felt the soft brushing of lips against his. He froze at the feeling of something so perfect, but doubt shot through him. The king had a queen. Why was he doing this?_

"_M-my lord…I…" he stammered, stepping back._

_He could still feel the soft, wonderful warmth of those lips touching his._

"_Hajime," the king said quietly, "Do not be concerned. My marriage is one of convenience. I told you. The queen is in love with another. And in truth, I am in love with another as well."_

"_But…"_

"_When you ran from them and stood before the dimension wall, you said that you wanted to know love, Hajime. You said you wanted to know what it was to feel that you were meant for someone."_

_Hajime continued to stare in silence._

"_I sensed some time ago that my queen did not love me. And the thought frustrated me. She does not speak her heart or act upon it, but I have long felt it, just the same. In my frustration, I sat beneath the ancient sakura and whispered to her my discontent. And, feeling my distress, she offered to send me one who could offer me the love I sought. She said that the way was dangerous, but that if I wanted to know true love, I must be willing to take the risk to find it. It was then that you were born to the Kuchiki family. I watched you as you grew and were shaped by fate and experience…and with time I saw as she did the perfection in her vision."_

_Hajime furrowed his brow._

"_But…why then am I male? Wouldn't you desire a woman for something like that?"_

_He felt the warmth of a smile touch him._

"_You are exactly who you were meant to be, Hajime. Your spirit is the one that completes mine. Gender is unimportant in such things. Tell me what you feel when I kiss you, Hajime."_

_The king's lips captured his again…and again the breath left him and his knees weakened. He had to admit to himself that he had never felt anything of such perfection._

"_Well?" the king prompted him._

"_I feel…honored, my lord," he said softly._

_The king's arms wrapped around him and held him close. And Hajime felt his heart opening, feeling, surrendering in a way it never had. As the kings mouth took hold of his again and the intensity of the kisses grew, Hajime Kuchiki finally felt calm inside…peace overwhelming the sense of guilt he had always felt for not desiring the life he had been given. There was, he discovered, a reason for everything…even his defiance._


	7. Rebirth

**Chapter 7: Rebirth**

"_Come with me, Byakuya," Hajime said, helping him to his feet, "There is a stream a short distance away from here and quite a lot of berry bushes if you are hungry."_

_Byakuya followed the other silently, studying the slim, lithe form, the black flowing hair, the way he walked…everything. It was a wonder seeing this one he had only seen in the stories in the archive, suddenly standing before him in full living color…alive and breathing. But he wasn't fully alive, not yet._

"_You still look a bit shaken, Byakuya," Hajime said, bending to gather water into his curved palm, "Now then, I've shared something of myself with you. Perhaps you should bring me up to date. I am interested to learn what has happened in the years I've been away."_

_He turned his eyes away to study their tranquil surroundings._

"_I imagine the council had me erased from all records once word came of what I had done…"_

_Byakuya nodded._

"_Nearly everyone believed you betrayed and tried to murder the king, then were cut down by Royal Guardsmen. But Prince Kazuhiko actually witnessed your self-sacrifice. For a long time, he could not tell the king. I do not fully understand his reasons, but he kept that secret until recently…after the diary fell into my hands and I began to follow in your path…with the princess at my side, leading me to my death as she had led you. But when the talisman gained control of me, it sought not just to kill the king, but all of the royal family. The princess was the first to die at my hands, followed by the head captain of the Royal Guard. I re-entered the spirit dimension and sought to reach the king. But I had been forewarned of what would be…and I had prepared Renji for what was to happen. He arrived in time to stop me and to defeat the hold the talisman had over me. It next invaded the queen and she sent her personal guard to massacre the Kuchiki families, then sought to kill the prince and the king. Because Renji and I became spirit bonded, we were able to combine our attacks to create a 'divine dragon' that allowed us to defeat her. More recently, the prince decided that he wanted to make amends for the treachery of his mother. He renounced his right to the throne, giving it instead to our Hajime. We have done our best since then to protect him, but we were forewarned that he would face danger and that it would bring about your return."_

"_And you say that someone has been calling Hajime?"_

"_Yes, he has told us that he hears a strange voice calling for him. I do not know the source of the voice…only that the power that I felt when I was near it felt like that of a zanpakutou."_

_Hajime's eyes widened._

"_A zanpakutou, you say?"_

"_Yes," Byakuya confirmed, "Hajime said that he heard the voice singing…and that he felt compelled to follow it. It led him to a sakura tree that I was given by the ancient sakura. We found him sleeping beneath it, with that feeling of power around him…and we could not wake him for some time after, due to that power."_

_Hajime broke into a smile._

"_Mei-ka!"_

_Byakuya gazed at him for a moment._

"_Your zanpakutou?" he queried._

_Hajime nodded._

"_My zanpakutou is Zetsumei Kakyoku. His release command is Saezuru…Sing…"_

"_That means that…"_

"_He wasn't calling your Hajime at all, Byakuya, Mei-ka was calling for me. He was likely confused when your son kept going to him. Your Hajime's reiatsu would have been similar to mine, so Mei-ka would have known not to harm him. He probably only made him sleep as he did to conceal himself until such time as I came to him. So Mei-ka survives. I wasn't sure what would have happened to him, although the ancient sakura assured me that he would return to me."_

_Byakuya breathed a soft sigh of relief._

"_Then the sleepwalking is not a sign of the threat we are guarding against," he said, gazing into the water._

"_No," said Hajime, glancing at him and following his gaze, "but my return is a sign that something will happen soon…and that something will endanger us all. Byakuya, before we return, I have to give you a warning. I was told by the ancient sakura that my return will either end the threat to the heir or it will end the lives of all of the bloodline. I must successfully protect Young Hajime, because if I fail to do so, he and all others who share my blood and the king's will perish."_

_Byakuya turned and stared at him in surprise._

"_Then…Takeshi, Chisaki, our twins and Renji all?"_

"_All will perish," Hajime said softly._

"_And as I am soul bonded with Renji, that means that I will die as well."_

"_Yes…and there is one thing more. If that happens…it will bring about the death of the king, himself. I do not know the mechanism of his death, only that I was warned of this. I assure you that once I have returned, I will see to Young Hajime's safety."_

_He stepped closer to Byakuya and studied him carefully, then stepped back, smiling._

"_Byakuya," he said, meeting the calm gray eyes, "your reiatsu has been restored. The time has come. When you wake, you must return to the sakura tree where Mei-ka was. Give the command, 'Saezuru, Zetsumei Kakyoku,' and his power will be released. He will be able to complete the rebirth ritual to bring me back."_

_He sobered slightly._

"_It will consume all of our reiatsu again, so you should warn Renji and your children that we will be incapacitated for a time after."_

_Byakuya nodded._

"_What must we do to return to my body?" he asked._

"_Just close your eyes and will it. Your reiatsu is strong enough now to allow your return. I am bonded to your spirit for now and will go with you when you leave this place."_

_Byakuya closed his eyes and pictured the archive, willing himself to return to it. There was a moment of hesitation, the world faded around them and Byakuya felt himself pulled back into the cool darkness of the archive._

XXXXXXXXXX

Byakuya opened his eyes and found that he had collapsed on the archive floor. His body felt stiff and ached fiercely, but he righted himself and sat for a moment, letting the life return to his limbs and breathing slowly to chase the cobwebs from his mind. He felt the strong pulse of Hajime's life force radiating inside him and remembered his ancestor's instructions. Slowly, he climbed to his feet and made his way to the archive door. As he opened the door, he came face to face with a sea of worried faces. Renji was on his feet instantly and threw his arms around the noble, holding him tightly.

"Dad!" the children said, climbing to their feet and wrapping themselves around him.

Byakuya held them close, smiling as warmth and life reclaimed him.

"Now, are you going to tell us what in the hell is going on?" Renji asked, brushing a tear away from his eye, "You disappeared into that place and we waited all night, wondering if you were coming out."

He touched Renji's face gently.

"I am sorry that I worried you. I assure you that I only now was given to know what was happening. I will explain."

Byakuya sat down on the walkway, leaning back against the wall and Renji sat down next to him. The children clustered around, listening closely.

"Long ago, before the fall of Hajime Kuchiki, the ancient sakura foresaw what was to be and saw also that she could not act to prevent it. So she set in place a way for Hajime's spirit to be taken to a safe place upon his death and kept there until such time as a Kuchiki clan member would find his diary and act to clear his name. That action was a sign that the time was nearing that he would be able to attempt a rebirth ritual. It required a soul of sufficient power to complete the ritual…and that soul is mine. When I entered the archive before, Hajime attempted to send his spirit into my body, but the first attempt only partially joined us. This is why when I came out of the archive, I collapsed and it is why there seemed to be another reiatsu inside me. I had to regain the strength to return to the archive to complete the transfer of Hajime's spirit through the diary and into my body. He fully resides there now, though, having regained my own power, I am in control."

"So…he's…inside you?" asked Takeshi, looking into Byakuya's eyes.

The others leaned forward, looking as well.

"Yes…this is what our Hajime sensed when he was in the room with me before."

"But what happens now?" asked Renji, "How do you complete the ritual?"

"It turns out," Byakuya explained, "that the voice our Hajime has been hearing was not calling to him after all. That voice…is the voice of the elder Hajime's zanpakutou. It has returned and waits by the sakura tree near the waterfall to finish the rebirth ritual. He called to the elder Hajime to bring him there. It is there we must go for the end of the ritual."

"What will happen during the ritual?" asked Renji, "It won't be painful for you, will it?"

"Not painful…no," Byakuya explained, "but you must be aware that it requires a great output of reiatsu. It will leave both Hajime and me unconscious for some time after. But when we wake, we will be fine. I just don't want you to worry. Everything will be fine. But we do need to complete the ritual now."

"Right now?" Renji said worriedly, "Bya, you just…"

"The process of rebirth is putting great strain on my body and my spirit energy. I have to finish the ritual before I am overcome by the demands of it."

"Then let's go," Renji said, climbing to his feet and offering Byakuya a hand.

Byakuya stood and looked back at the children.

"You should go to sleep. The sun will be up soon and you will be exhausted. I will have Renji with me. We will be fine."

Takeo glanced at the others, reading their expressions, then looked back at Byakuya.

"Dad…not to be disrespectful, but I don't think that any of us are going to sleep anyway," he said quietly.

"We promise to stay back," Takeshi said, "and we won't involve ourselves in any way."

Byakuya glanced at Renji and Renji smiled wearily.

"Well…being that they are related to me and knowing what _I_ would have done at their age, they're likely to follow after us anyway. Maybe it's best if we take them along. I can shield them if it becomes necessary."

Byakuya hesitated for a long moment, then released a discontented sigh.

"I don't think that they only inherited such instincts from you, Renji," he said, allowing himself a small smile, "I would have done the same. I imagine it would be best to maintain control of the situation as best we can."

"Then we can come along?" asked Chisaki.

"As long as you remain behind Renji," said Byakuya firmly, "This will expend massive amounts of spirit energy, enough to incapacitate me."

"Yeah," agreed Renji, "Get too close and POOF…you are toast…Got it?"

The children nodded.

"Takeo," Byakuya said quietly, "I want you to watch over Hajime."

Takeo nodded and gathered the boy in his arms.

Byakuya turned away and led them across the silent gardens. They passed through the gate and moved out onto the forest path. They began to hear a soft voice singing in the early morning darkness and felt calm and peace pass into them.

"That is Zetsumei Kakyoku," Byakuya said softly, "He has sensed my approach and is welcoming me."

Byakuya moved ahead of them, his yukata fluttering softly in the breeze, giving his shadowy form a soft, ghostlike quality. Renji held the others back, following at a distance as they came into the clearing at the top of the waterfall.

The place had become something magical. Heavy mist blanketed the sakura trees that dotted the cliff above the waterfall. Early morning light was beginning to break through and lit the moisture in the air and on the falling petals like tiny stars. Dew shined like small diamonds on the grass and everything had the fresh, unspoiled scent of a lovely spring morning. And underneath the sakura Byakuya had been gifted with, sat the small whiplike elf. Lively green eyes lifted and met Byakuya's, shyly at first, but then widening and sparking with excitement and relief.

"Hajime?" he whispered, as though not quite believing his eyes.

Byakuya smiled back at him and the elf drew closer, placing his hands on the noble's face and studying his calm blue and gray eyes.

"Mei-ka," Byakuya whispered, allowing Hajime to surface, "I have missed you these long years. How did you survive?"

The elf brushed tears away from its eyes.

"When you fell onto me and forced me to end your life, the mother tree sealed my spirit away in one of her seeds so that the loss of you would not destroy me. I grew alongside of the baby tree until the time came that life was given to it and then I was released."

"So," Hajime said softly, "in truth, we both owe this second chance to the same person…It was his life force used to give life to the tree, and his body and reiatsu have carried me to you for the last of the rebirth ritual. Are you ready, then?"

"Master Hajime," whispered the musical voice of the elf, "I have been ready since before your last breath."

"Then let us begin."

The elf took Byakuya's hands and their eyes locked. Heavy, thundering waves of spirit energy rose around them, rumbling through the earth beneath them, shaking the trees and swirling the grass at their feet.

Renji pressed back against the children.

"Stay back now," he warned them.

The spirit energy swirled around Byakuya and the elf, making their hair whip about on the breezes and their clothing snap in the sharp gusts of wind. Under the heavy current, the others could hear Byakuya's voice.

"Saezuru, Zetsumei Kakyoku!"

Golden light exploded around the elf, lifting him gently into the air as his song broke over the howl of the raging wind. The song began low pitched and earthy, curling around Byakuya like something alive, solidifying and enclosing him inside a shining, living, breathing cocoon. Light shot through, showing the outline of Byakuya's encircled body. The song rose in pitch and became as sharp as the edge of a knife. Byakuya swayed as it broke over him and with infuriating slowness, another form began to emerge. Drawn out by the heavy, commanding sound of elfsong, the other slid free of Byakuya, coming to rest on his feet, facing the noble, light flashing brightly around him as his body began to resolve itself.

The elf's voice snapped across the cocoon that held them, shattering it and sending the two shinigami to their knees. Hajime's dark blue eyes rose to meet the dark gray of his descendant's. He smiled gratefully as the elfsong died and the power around them faded.

"Byakuya Kuchiki, my great-grandnephew, I thank you for this!" he whispered.

Mei-ka's arms wrapped around Hajime and lowered him slowly to the ground and Renji ran forward to capture Byakuya in his arms as the noble collapsed. Light flared a final time around them and when it faded, Hajime lay sleeping on the ground beside Byakuya with a lovely sheathed zanpakutou in his hand and resting along his side. The elf was gone and the air was suddenly filled with early morning birdsong.

Renji reassured himself that Byakuya was merely sleeping and called softly to Takeo.

"Take him," he said, motioning to Hajime, "We should get them back to the manor to rest. Byakuya said that they would have to sleep to replenish their reiatsu."

Renji lifted Byakuya in his arms, and followed by the still awestruck children, walked slowly back to the manor.


End file.
